Renew the Commonwealth
by kuzaka
Summary: A soldier from a different wasteland is stranded in the Commonwealth. With the last 10 years missing he quickly becomes entangled in the sole survivor's quest to find her son hoping to find answers of his own to what he missed for the last 10 years.
1. The Timeline

The following story is bases on the following changes to the Fallout time line and events that occurred in Fallout New Vegas based on my interpretation of the NCR and their role in said events and how they end up effecting the events of Fallout 4. As a warning this story is going to paint both the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel as villains and overall bad people so don't read this just to complain about my fictional preferences. Also if you want to jump right to the story go on to chapter 2. Disclaimer: I own no elements of the Fallout series they belong to Bethesda(Fallout 4) and Obsidian(Fallout New Vegas). Also event of Fallout 4 are based on a quick play through I did so things might be missing like companions and side quest. Also the sole survivor's last name will be Carter. Slanted text is flashbacks and dreams.

–-

The Time line

2077: The Carter family enter Vault 111 as nuclear fire engulfs the world.

Shortly after the vault begins its experiment with cryostasis.

Time Skip

2250:Ulysses meets the courier(Kira) and defects from the Legion.

2251:Kira brings Ulysses to her home in the Divide where they work to build a community.

2252:Kira and Ulysses are married.

The Divide begins to thrive.

2255:Bishop is born in the Divide with weak health.

2258:Kira seeks out Vaults in the Mojave for ways to improve Bishop's health.

Ulysses and Bishop remain in the Divide.

2260:Ulysses and Bishop join Kira in the Divide.

Homestead established at Wolfhorn Ranch.

2261:Ulysses helps reestablish the Arizona Rangers(a Vegas militia).

The NCR detonate the Divide via prewar tech. None survive.

2263:The events of Fallout New Vegas occur.

Kira doesn't lose her memories.

Results in independent Vegas with benevolently ruling.

The NCR and the Legion begin to fall apart.

Remnants of the Legion investigate rumors of Ulysses involvement.

Kira pacifies the Think Tank, who become allies.

Think Tank begin investigating ways to improve Bishop's health.

2263:Kira, Ulysses and Bishop move to Big Mountain.

NCR quickly reorganize and begin encroaching on Vegas borders.

2264:The Legion unites under a new Ceaser and begin terrorizing the NCR on the borders and Vegas itself.

The Legion confirm Ulysses' role in their downfall and begin to hunt him.

NCR create alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel(BoS) and establish main base at Hidden Valley.

The NCR identify Kira as a person of interest due to her access to the Lucky 38 and begin to hunt her.

Kira and Ulysses return to the Mojave to investigate the NCR and the Legion threat to the Mojave.

Think Tank begin to develop a serum and treatment to improve Bishop's health.

2266:After careful observation of the NCR and Legion Ulysses and Kira begin planning counter measure against both forces.

The Think Tank complete the serum and develop a method of treatment.

Bishop's treatments commence.

Joshua Graham eliminate the white legs and rebuilds New Canaan.

2267:Chemical treatment succeeds, Bishop's health greatly improves as well as positive side effects.

Effects include: Reinforced bones

Enhanced muscle mass

Enhanced Perception and Agility

Greatly improved disease and poison resistance

Bishop begins to study medical applications and methods

Ulysses and Kira uncover that the NCR was responsible for the destruction of the Divide.

2268:Kira and Ulysses receive news of Bishop's improved condition.

Ulysses sets out to bring his son home.

Kira works to gain allies, the following are recruited:

The Great Khans

The Boomers

The Strip(Lead by )

Jacobs Town

The Arizona Rangers

New Canaan(Lead by Joshua Graham)

2268:Kira, Ulysses and Bishop are happily reunited.

The family set up main operations in Camp Mccarren.

Kira temporarily becomes leader of New Vegas forces.

Kira and Ulysses begin Bishop's combat training.

NCR and Legion activity elevate.

2271:Bishop becomes ideal soldier.

Bishop prevents the NCR-BoS alliance from occupying and attaining a foothold at Helios One.

Bishop eliminates the Legion forces at Nelson and dismantles the Legion slave trade in Vegas.

Vegas forces discover main base of Legion operations in Bunker Hill.

NCR scientist Vivian discovers unknown chemical compound in Bishop's blood that becomes and becomes a high priority of acquisition to the NCR.

2272:New Vegas allies launch campaign to defend Vegas and destroy their enemies.

NCR-BoS alliance take Nipton and begin preparations for operation Steel Soldier.

Kira, Ulysses, Bishop and the Great Khans battle and defeat the Legion at Bunker Hill.

2273:NCR-BoS alliance launch operation Steel Soldier and successfully capture Bishop.

NCR covertly transport Bishop to Hidden Valley.

Doctor Vivian conducts progressively cruel experiments to reproduce the serum in Bishop's blood.

Ulysses and Kira become enraged as they searched for their missing son.

2274:Kira and Ulysses find the NCR-BoS base at Hidden Valley.

A plan of attack is quickly organized.

The forces of Jacobs Town and the Arizona Rangers join Ulysses and Kira in their attack.

The battle is won and Bishop is successfully recovered.

The NCR fails to recreate the serum.

The NCR-BoS alliance begins to suffer due to infighting.

2276:The New Vegas forces wipe out the remaining NCR-BoS forces.

Allies disband but remain vigilant against threats to their home.

Kira returns leadership of Vegas back over to Mr. House.

Bishop successfully recovers from NCR experimentation.

NCR-BoS alliance collapses due to increasing distrust and infighting.

NCR continues to hunt Bishop with increasing desperation.

Ulysses, Kira and Bishop leave the Mojave being pursued by the remaining NCR forces.

They flee to the Common Wealth in search of safety.

2277:The family reaches Sanctuary Hills as NCR forces continue to their pursuit.

Bishop is caught in mortar fire from a Fatman wielding NCR soldier.

NCR set up base in Concord.

The family takes cover in Vault 111.

Badly injured a desperate decision is made.

Bishop is placed in a cryo pod as his parents deal with the NCR.

2287:Fallout 4 begins


	2. An Ending of Things

2277:An Ending of Things

The Common Wealth: Sanctuary Hills

NCR forces take up temporary residence in Concord's Museum of Freedom. General Carson is standing over a map of the Common Wealth intently studying it. A woman in NCR armor approaches with a report in hand. Without looking up Carson address her.

Carson: "What do you have for me Williams."

She gives a quick salute to the general.

Williams: "Sir. Captain Anders has tracked the targets to Sanctuary Hills. We have yet to confirm the status of the primary target."

They are interrupted as a man quickly enters. He gives them both quick salutes, the address General Carson.

Carson: "What is it Anders?"

Anders: "Sir, my squad has completed its recon of Sanctuary Hills. Targets were not present, however, we do believe this is their main base of operations here in the Common Wealth. We encountered a non hostile Mr. Handy unit that confirmed their presents in the vicinity. It will only be a matter of time before they have to head this way again. Your orders sir?"

Carson takes a moment to consider his options, then replies.

Carson: "We don't have the resources to aimlessly wonder the Common Wealth. We'll watch Sanctuary for the time being. If this is their base of operations, then it's only a matter of time before they turn up. All we have to do is set a trap. Anders, tell your men to set up a perimeter. Williams organize the rest and prepair a trap for the targets. They won't slip away again."

Williams and Anders salute and respond together.

Williams: "Sir."

Anders: "Sir."

As his troops leave Carson returns his attention to the map to contemplate on all that has occurred. He voices his thoughts aloud.

Carson: "Once we develop that serum the NCR will return to its former glory. Then we'll take Vegas."

While the NCR were busy planning their next move a lone figure slips out of Concord undetected and heads toward Sanctuary Hills. The figure quietly sneaks by the patrolling NCR soldiers and continues past Sanctuary. The figure continues up a nearby hill that has an elevator shaft leading to Vault 111. The figure uses a rope that had been put there before and makes his way carefully down the elevator shaft. As the figure exits the elevator area the voice of a woman echoes from just within the vault's entrance.

Woman: "Don't push yourself Bishop. You're still recovering from those explosions a few days ago."

Bishop replies to the woman in a weaken voice.

Bishop: "Its all right mom. Most of the burns are nearly healed. The radiation sickness is almost gone too. I'll be back to normal... in no time."

The figure approaches the woman, who is fussing over a young man that is leaning heavily on the wall behind him. The figure clears his throat as he approaches the woman.

Figure: "Listen to your mother, boy."

Woman: "Ulysses, your okay! Whats the situation out there."

Ulysses: "Not good Kira. The NCR are setting up shop in Concord. It doesn't look like their leaving anytime soon either. How's Bishop doing?"

Kira pulls him to the side with a concern look on her face. They converse in low tones

Kira: "I think he's gotten an infection. Most of the burns from the explosions have healed, but the one on his left shoulder is healing slowly. The skin around the burn is puffy and red. He's also getting a fever. The serum would've healed him by now but all the running around has made him exhausted it just can't keep up."

Ulysses gives a worried glance toward Bishop as he slides down the wall into a sitting position on a bed roll they set up earlier.

Ulysses: "What can we do for him?"

Kira: "Not much. He needs antibiotics. With the NCR here in such a large force we may not be able to salvage the necessary material to synthesize them on our own. His only hope is to rest and let the serum do its job."

Ulysses: "We may not have that long. General Carson is here with them. He's hanging back for now but it won't last long. Is there anything in the vault we could use."

Kira: "No. There are some stimpacks, a little food, not much else. This vault was experimenting with the long term effects of cryostasis... We could use that."

Ulysses: "How?"

Kira: "I can hack into the vault's systems and reset the program for a single unit. We put Bishop in, while we deal with the NCR forces. The ice helps with his fever, the serum has time to work, and we don't have to worry about the NCR snatching him again. I can use my pip-boy to seal the vault behind us."

Ulysses takes a moment to think it over. He glances toward Bishop and notices a slight shine of sweat on his brow. A sign that his fever was getting worse.

Ulysses: "How soon can you get it ready."

Kira: "An hour tops if there's an empty pod. If you don't mind go keep Bishop company while I work on the pod. He was as worried as I was."

Ulysses gives a nod in response and Kira heads deeper into the vault in search of an unused cryo pod. He slowly approaches Bishop. Bishop gives him a weary glance and sighs. Ulysses takes a seat on Bishop's right side as to avoid his injured shoulder.

Ulysses: "So, how much of that did you actually hear?"

Bishop: "Pretty much all of it. So, General Carson huh."

Ulysses: "Yeah, Williams and Anders too."

Bishop: "Don't underestimate Carson or Williams, they are master tacticians. Anders is a brutal soldier but ultimately useless without someone giving him orders. Wouldn't be too hard to trick Williams to due him in. They tolerate each other...hmm... but that's about it. They hate each other and Williams is little more than Carson's boot...(yawn)...licker, should be...easy."

He nods off leaning against his father. Ulysses listens closely to Bishop as his breathing evens out. He checks Bishop's pulse to make sure its normal and lets out a relieved sigh as he relies it is. He decides to let him rest while Kira works to restore a pod.

As Kira searches the rows of pods for one unoccupied she glaces at the people inside them. Some had a look of terror on their frozen features while others looked dead with ominous dark spots splattered on the ice that covered them. For a brief moment she wonders what vault tech thought all these secret experiments would accomplish. Her eyes brighten as she spots an unoccupied pod at the end on her right.

After an hour of tinkering with several terminals and the pod itself thing were set.

She checked the pod's systems one last time, then headed back to Bishop and Ulysses. A small smile grows on Kira's face as she takes a set on Ulysses' other side.

Kira: "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He fell asleep as soon as I left, didn't he?"

Ulysses: "Pretty much. This really is our best option isn't. There's nothing else we can do for him?"

Kira sadly shakes her head and takes Ulysses' hand.

Kira: "Not with the NCR in the way. We can't let them take him again Ulysses. He barely survived the first time. They won't touch my son, not ever again. Carson leads the last solid faction of the NCR. We kill him and whats left will crumble just like the Legion did."

Ulysses lifts their joined hands and gently gives hers a kiss.

Ulysses: "Then we better get started."

Kira wears a fiercely determined expression as she nods and stands. She heads back to the pod to double check that every thing is in order. Ulysses turns and gently shakes Bishop awake. Bishop addresses Ulysses in a sleepy voice.

Bishop: "Are we heading out yet?"

Ulysses: "Not quite. Do you remember where we are, the conversation your mother and I had earlier?"

Bishop takes a moment to take in his surroundings and quickly recalls the moments before he fell asleep.

Bishop: "Oh, no other options then, hmm."

Ulysses: "Sorry, but none we're willing to risk. Don't worry we'll be done before you know it and heading back to the Mojave."

Ulysses could tell his words did little to comfort Bishop. He could practically see the nervous thoughts rattling around in Bishop's head. It wouldn't be long before he was rambling.

Bishop: "Sure. And this isn't giving you and mom bad vibes? I mean vault tech, not exactly a reliable name. I suppose there's not really much choice though. Okay, I think I'm ready. Just please leave my stuff where I can find it."

He hands a duffel bag containing his rifle, The Survivalist, his revolve, The Lucky 38, and all his ammo over to Ulysses. He winces in pain as the weight of the bag pulls at his injured shoulder. Ulysses takes with a sympathetic look.

Bishop: "Finally got the sights on the rifle straighten out. It was the only birthday gift Mr. Graham gave me."

Ulysses: "Sure. I'll leave it under the usual mark."

Bishop: "Okay, better get a move on. Mom's probably wondering what's taking so long."

Ulysses helps Bishop to his feet and leads him through the vault in search of Kira. As they pass the dormant pods Bishop feels a little sad for the people that were trapped with in. Kira is checking over the pod's equipment as they approach. Once she's finished she turns toward her boys. She gently grabs Bishop in a hug mindful of his injured shoulder. After a moment she releases him.

Kira: "You know we wouldn't do this if there was another option right. I just can't let them hurt you again. Not after..."

Bishop gives her a quick hug and reassuring grin.

Bishop: "Yeah. I know. Give them hell for me okay, and be safe. Please be safe."

Bishop gives both his parents one final hug each and then climbs into the cryo pod. Kira and Ulysses take a step back as the pod closes. Bishop gives them a sad smile as the pod begins its count down sequence. Kira kisses her fingers and presses them to the glass as a final goodbye, while Ulysses gives a determined nod. Bishop closes his eyes as the pod freezes up, completing the cryostasis. Kira turns and fixes a fierce gaze onto Ulysses.

Kira: "How bad is it really?"

Ulysses: "Worse than I would say. They have at least 6 suits of power armor. Two of them outfitted with mini guns, one with a Fatman, and the other three with advance power fist armaments. Not to mention a 50 troop detachment, and on top of all that Carson, Williams, and Anders. But if we kill those three we end the NCR."

Kira gives Ulysses a light pat on the cheek.

Kira: "Well alright then, lets get to work love. Once I seal the vault I'll leave my pip-boy with that Mr. Handy we ran into earlier. Codsworth, I think his name was."

She takes the lead of exiting the vault. Ulysses glances one last time at Bishop's cryo pod as if to say sorry and then follows Kira.

Ulysses: "Right behind you love."

.


	3. We Bigin Again

2287:We Begin Again

 _Carson: "You will tell us how to make that serum."_

 _Bishop is on his knees in a darken room with his hands tied behind his back. A light shines overhead casting the rest of the room in a dark shadow. General Carson of the NCR circling him from within the shadows. Bishop is defiantly silent as pain radiates from multiple wounds Carson had inflicted upon him. Carson steps from the shadows in front of Bishop with a tired look._

 _Carson: "Listen kid, this is your last chance. If you don't tell us our buddies in the Brotherhood of Steel are gonna send their top scientist to get it. I'm sure you've heard of Doctor Vivian, she'll experiment until she figures out how to remake it."_

 _A figure creeps from the darkness behind Bishop. She quickly grabs his shoulder and shoves a machete through his lower abdominal region. Bishop lets out a cry of agony that echoes off the walls. Carson gives the woman a bored look._

 _Carson: "Your early Doc."_

 _The woman gives Carson a cruel, yet gleeful smirk. She absently strokes Bishop's shoulder that's still win her cold grasp._

 _Vivian: "I dropped everything and rushed here as soon as I got the news you captured him. I've reviewed every report on subject Bishop. The things we could do if we can recreate the serum that runs in his veins. We're going to have such fun my dear, such fun indeed."_

 _Carson and Vivian let out evil chuckles as Bishop begins to blackout from the pain..._

Tech Voice: "Unknown error detected. Aborting cryostasis."

As Bishop begins to slowly unthaw he can hear the frantic voice of a woman nearby.

Nora: "No... this can't be happening. Please god, not Nate please."

As the pods opposite of her open, Nora quickly scrambles up to her husband. So frantic are her actions she takes no notice of the young man falling to the floor one pod over. Bishop lands with a grunt on his once injured shoulder. Nora's mood becomes sober as she realizes her husband is gone. She reaches down and gentle removes his wedding ring.

Nora: "I'll find who did this and I'll get Shaun back. I promise."

As Nora steps back and recloses Nate's pod she finally notices the young man coughing on the floor. For a moment she is taken aback by his clothing. Elbow pas, knee pads, shin guards, tactical gloves, combat boots, and tank top, this kid looked like he was ready for war. His dishonorable discharged hair style, muscle athletic build, and pale blue eyes gives her the impression of a serious soldier type. Nora cautiously backs up as the boy rises slowly catching his breath.

Nora: "Hello, who are you, and where is your vault suit."

Bishop shakes his head to clear away the last of the fog from being frozen. He looks toward Nora as he answers her question in confusion.

Bishop: "Vault suit, why would I be wearing one of those. Wait, why are you wearing one? Thought people only wore those if they lived in a vault. Nobody was here when we got here."

Nora is confused by his answer. She becomes unnerved as his gaze becomes intense as he searches her face for something.

Bishop: "Wait your face. You look like you've never been exposed to radiation. How can that be?"

An unnerving thought settles over Bishop as his gaze shifs from Nora, to the cryo pods, and then back to Nora.

Bishop: "What year do you think it is?"

The eerie gleam of Bishop's pale blue eyes and strange question only deepens Nora's feeling of being unnerved. Looking at this strange boy with concern she answers.

Nora: "Its 2077."

Bishop's eyes widen in surprise at her answer. He quickly glances down the row of searching for a computer terminal. He spots one at the end of pods and heads toward it. Nora follows him unsure of what to make of his surprised look. She looks over his shoulder as he shifts through the data on the terminal.

Nora: "What are you looking for?"

Bishop: "Your file. Let's see, Nora Carter, that's you right?"

He glances back at her as she gives a confused nod. He gives her an explanation.

Bishop: "Vault tech was very efficient at keeping paper work. 2077, how is that the year you remember, unless you're from before the war. "

He turns from the terminal to give Nora his full attention. She thinks back to the moments she and Nate rushed to the vault. That horrible explosion as the elevator was heading down, was it really the start of a war?

Nora: "There were rumors going around about a communist invasion. Was there really a war, what happened, who won?"

Bishop: "The simple answer to your question is nobody won. As far as anybody has been able to figure out is before the war really got started someone set off a signal that caused nuclear reactors to start randomly blowing up. No one is sure which side it started on."

Nora: "That sounds really bad. What do you mean nobody won?"

Bishop: "Well the theory is that the signal was suppose to be a super weapon. It was only supose to set off one reactor per deployment. It unfortunately ended up causing every reactor in the world to explode."

A brief look of terror settles over Nora's face.

Nora: "Oh my god! Is it still going on, are we safe?"

Bishop: "Well, yes and no. When the reactors went off the world pretty much ended. Unfortunately that resulted in the world being washed in nuclear fire. I'm sorry to tell you this but its really 2277. "

Nora: "What!? That can't... that can't be!"

Nora's breathing quickly becomes erratic, as sweat breaks out on her brow. Realizing she is having a panic attack Bishop takes her by the shoulders and calmly speaks to her.

Bishop: "Nora, listen to me. You have to calm down. I know this is a lot to in, but we can't stay here too long. Some bad people were looking for me, and they don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want. I can get you somewhere safe, but your going to have to trust me."

She quickly jerks from his grasp, backs away, and begins yelling.

Nora: "Trust you, I don't even know you! For all I know you're working for the ones who killed my husband and stole my son!"

She grabs him by his tank top collar and begins to roughly shake him.

Nora: "Where is he!? Where did they take Shaun!?"

Memories of his imprisonment at the hands of the Brotherhood flash in the for front of his mind. Bishop's eyes turn cold as he gently takes Nora by her wrist and removes them from his shirt. He manages to keep his voice under control as he answers her.

Bishop: "I didn't take your son. I woke up here mostly the same way you did. Tell me what happened, maybe I can help."

Nora begins to sob a bit as her anger quickly leaves her.

Nora: "There were two of them. One had a gun, the other one was in some kind of white hazmat suit. They... they killed Nate, my husband, and took Shaun. He's just a baby, why would they take my baby!?"

She leans heavily on Bishop as she breaks out crying. Bishop just awkwardly pats her back as she crys on his shoulder.

Bishop: "Hazmat suits? Don't know any mercenary groups running around in hazmat suits, might be a Commonwealth thing. I'm from the Mojave by the way, so don't know much about the locals around here. My parents should be around, maybe they'll now more."

Nora's sobs subside as she pulls back and looks at Bishop.

Nora: "What are you even doing here? Why would your parent leave you here, all alone as far as they knew."

Bishop's eyes turn so sad Nora almost starts crying again. He looks toward his feet as he mumbles his answer.

Bishop: "To protect me. I got hurt before we got here and was in bad shape. Remember those bad people I mentioned before."

Nora gives him a silent nod in response.

Bishop: "Well they caught up to us about three days from here and we had a little skirmish. I got caught in an explosion as we manage to get away. We ran pretty much the whole three days to this vault. I was getting a bad infection from not properly treating my wounds, so mom came up with the idead to put me in stasis while she and my dad dealt with the people after us. Mom also had a pip-boy so she probably sealed the vault so hey couldn't get to me. We'll probably need to find another to get out of here. We can head to Sanctuary Hills first and see if they left a massage with that that was floating around."

Nora perks up at hearing about a .

Nora: " , did you get his name? Was it Codsworth?"

Bishop: "Hmm, yeah. I was a bit out of it when we got here, but yeah he introduced himself as Codsworth. Why?"

Nora: "We had a unit with the same name. I wonder if it could be him."

Bishop gives her shoulders a friendly pat and heads toward the door of the chamber room.

Bishop: "One way to find out. Let's go"

Nora: "Wait, I still don't know your name."

He turns to her with a sheepish look on his face. He then holds out his hand.

Bishop: "I'm Bishop, no last name just Bishop."

Nora Hesitates for a moment before taking his hand in a firm hand shake. She decides she'll trust this Bishop, at least until she has a better option. Bishop hoped their trip through the vault would be uneventful, but as luck would have it they ended up running into a couple of radroaches. Acting quickly, Bishop grabbed a pipe wrench that was discarded next to a tool bow, and motioned for Nora to stand back.

Bishop: "I got em."

With a couple of swift swings and a few disturbing cracks, both roaches lay smashed at Bishop's feet. Nora is slightly shaken as she points toward the deceased roaches.

Nora: "What the hell!"

Bishop gives her a quizzical look before recalling her circumstances.

Bishop: "Shit, you really are from before the war, aren't you?"

Nora quickly regains her nerves.

Nora: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Bishop: "Well, 200 years of radiation exposure kind of skews the line of evolution a bit. Want me to give you a crash course on what's changed while we look for the exit."

Nora: "You mean there's more than giant roaches."

Bishop gives her a sympathetic look and small nod. Nora pales a bit.

Bishop: "The world kept turning even though it was doused in lethal radiation. Vault Tech were evil bastards, but I doubt mankind would have survived without them. Unless we all became ghouls of course."

Nora wears a very confused look at the word ghoul.

Bishop: "Right. I'll just start with insects and work my way up."

By the time they poked their way to the overseers office Bishop had gone over boaflies, radroaches, radscorpions, brahmine, mole rats, wild dogs, yiao, meralurkers, deathclaws, ghouls and supermutants. He turns and notices Nora has gone a bit green.

Bishop: "Hey, maybe we should take a brake for a minute. You don't look so well."

She slowly nods as he guides her toward a bedroom off the side of the office ares and sits her down on the bed. He moves to the bathroom to check the plumbing. After a short moment he returns.

Bishop: "The shower and stuff work if you want."

Nora mutely nods as she makes her way to the bathroom. Bishop goes to search the overseers office. The water from the sink was surprisingly clean and fresh as Nora splashes her face. From what Bishop told her, clean water was a rare resource now. Working plumbing even more so. Nora layed down on the bed for a moment to rest and absorb all the Bishop had told her.

Bishop was checking the closed door in the overseers office trying to figure out a way to open it. So far he was making little progress.

Bishop: "Let's see. No lock, so can't pick it. Hmm, must be electronicly locked. That means gonna need a terminal."

He heads over to the terminal in the center of the office and begins to tinker with it.

After a few fruitless minutes, he lets out a frustrated sigh and leans back in the desk chair.

Bishop: "Man, mom made this stuff look so easy."

Nora gives a satisfying stretch as she emerges from the back room. She notices Bishop at the terminal and heads over.

Nora: "What are you doing?"

Bishop: "Trying to crack this terminal. This place went into some kind of security lock down since the pods opened, something about an unknown error. This place is sealed up tight unless we can use a terminal to disengage the security protocalls. I am unfortunately terrible at this kind of stuff."

Nora shoos him from the chair.

Nora: "Let me see. Nate use to show me all sorts of stuff like this."

Her eyes were briefly teary before she sat down and began working on the terminal. Within a few seconds the door of the nearby storage area clicks open. Nora looks up from the terminal with a sheepish look.

Nora: "Oops, wrong door. Let me see if I can get the exit open."

Bishop: "Okay, I'll check out this storage area. There may be some useful supplies."

As Bishop wonders into the storage area, Nora returns her attention to the terminal. She pauses for a moment when she hears a light thump, but continues when she hears no further noise. After several minutes the sliding door marked exit clicks and hisses open. Nora is pleases the skill Nate had enjoyed teaching her had come in handy. She finds it odd that Bishop wasn't making any noise and headed over over to the storage area to check on him.

Nora found him on his knees facing one wall of the storage area with duffel bag on the floor. He was gently running his fingers over an out of place mark on the wall, as if he couldn't belive it was there. The mark was a blue star inside of a blue circle, and by the fade of the paint it looked as if ith had been there for years. Nora speaks in a gental tone.

Nora: "Bishop, is something wrong?"

He seems dazed as he answers her.

Bishop: "It looks so old. Why does it look so old?"

Nora glances at the mark.

Nora: "Does that mark mean something?"

Bishop: "We used marks like this to point to equipment stashes we'd set up as we traveled the Mojave, my family that is. This must be my stuff, but why does the mark look so old. It would have only taken mom and dad a couple of days to take care of the guys after us, it shouldn't look this old. Its like it's been here for years."

Bishop reaches for the duffel bag on the floor under the mark. He unzips it to fins his ammo, his rifle, is revolver, and his body armor along with two other items that startled Bishop. One was his mother's combat knife and the other his father's rebreather mask. Bishop wears a troubled look as he straps on his body armor. He then fastens the revolver's holster to his right hip, slings the strap of his rifle over his right shoulder, clips the combat knife to his belt, and lastly loops the rebreather over his head to rest around his neck.

Once done he glances around the storage area and spots a 10mm pistol and several boxes of ammo. He jesters to the gun.

Bishop "Can you shoot?"

Nora looks to the pistol he pointed out. She careful picks it up and checks it over.

Nora: "Yeah. Nate... we use to go to the shooting range every other weekend. He would insist with all of the paranoia going around about a communist invasion."

She gives a small sad smile at the memories. Bishop nods and slides her the boxes of ammo. Bishop moves toward the exit.

Bishop: "Nice work with the door. Ready to go?"

Nora's expression turns from sad to determined as she follows Bishop into the hall way.

Nora: "Yeah. I'm ready to find my son."

They walk in silence until they reach the sealed entrance of the vault.

Bishop: "Check out that control console over by the walk way. I'll see if there's anything is over here."

Nora approaches the controls on a raised platform next to an extension walk way, as Bishop sat down in front of a terminal on the left side of the room.

There were only buttons on the console Nora approached. She idly poked at the buttons in hopes of opening the door. She was curious about a big red button encased in thick safety glass on the console. The glass wouldn't budge no matter how much she pried at the glass. Nora's attention was drawn to the floor as her foot bumped into a strange wrist device next to her foot.

Luckily the terminal Bishop was seated at wasn't locked. Unfortunately it didn't control the vault's door. A file that was on the terminal revealed that, as Bishop thought before, the vault could only be opened or closed by a pip-boy.

Nora carefully picks up the strange device. After a quick exam of the device, she clips the strange device to her left wrist, and watches curiously as its small screen lights up. Bishop comes over as he notices the lights.

Bishop; "Nice, you found a pip-boy. That's exactly what we need."

He gives the device a quick look over, as well as the console of buttons. He points out the plug extension on the underside of the pip-boy.

Bishop: "Looks like this part connects to this port on the console."

Once the cord is connected, Nora's pip-boy lights up again. The screen displays a list of options.

Bishop: "Now all you need to do is release the security protocalls, open the door, press the red button and we're out."

Nora uses the pip-boy interface and disengages the security protocalls. The glass over the red button pops open as Nora disconnects her pip-boy from the console. Bishop jesters to the button.

Bishop: "Want to do the honors?"

Nora nods and pushes it. Yellow lights begin to flash as a mechanical voice warns to stand clear of the door. A mechanical arm attaches to the gear like door and begins to open it. The gear hisses as the locks keeping it in place begin to become undone. The gear makes groaning noises as the mechanical arm pulls it from the wall and pushes it aside.

The walk way extend to the next room that holds the elevator to the surface. Bishop and Nora quickly mack their way to the elevator and head to the surface. The sun is bright as they emerge from the elevator shaft.

Nora lets out a shocked gasp as she takes in the ruined landscape. Everything Bishop had told her finally began to sink in. It all really was gone. Her whole world. The only thing left was Shaun. Where could he be, and was he even alive in all of this. One way or another she would find her boy, no matter what.


	4. Showdown with a Devil

Nora could hardly believe the level of devastation around her. Was this really what became of her beloved Boston. Her dismay only grew at the ruin state of Sanctuary Hills, as they crossed the small foot bridge headed into the once beautiful neighborhood. She was pleased to see at least some of the houses still standing including her own.

As they approached the front of her former home, they noticed the familiar floating figure of a mister handy unit. A small spark of hope lit in Nora as it turned once it noticed their approach.

Mister Handy: "As I live and breath, madam Nora, it's really you. And I see you've brought along the young sir Bishop. You look much better than the last time we met young sir."

Nora rushes forward in her joy at seeing a familiar face and awkwardly throws her arms around the beat up mister handy.

Nora: "Oh, Codsworth, it really is you! How did you survive all this time?"

Codsworth: "I dare say, we mister handys are made of quite strong stuff ma'am. I'm afraid the same can not be said for your home though. I fear master Nathan shall despair over the state of his car. Pray tell, where is your better half by the way."

Nora's shoulders sag as she re accounts the tale to Codsworth. He deserved to know the fate of their family and the dilemma she now faced.

Codsworth: "My word, what a terrible turn of eventys. As if being frozen for 210 years wasn't enough."

Bishop, who had been waiting quietly, is slightly alarmed by what Codsworth just said.

Bishop: "Hold on, 210 years. You mean 200 right. It is 2277, right?"

Codsworth turns his attention to Bishop.

Codsworth: "No sir. It is in fact 2287, though I see where you would be confused. Cryo stasis is a nasty business indeed. Your parents departed 10 years ago to dispatch those ruffians that caused your injuries."

Bishop felt faint as he processed this new information. 10 years. What had he missed? There were no NCR forces invading the Commonwealth so his parents must have defeated Carson and his forces, but where were they? At seeing his distress Codsworth speaks up.

Codsworth: "Do not fret young sir. Your mother left behind her fancy wrist watch and a holo tape. Surly they will provide some clue to their whereabouts. Ah, before I forget, master Nathan also left a holo tape for you ma'am. I believe he was going to present it as a gift."

Bishop numbly took the pip-boy and holo tape as Codsworth hands them to him. He pays little attention to Codsworth as he hand Nora her own holo tape. A million thoughts run through Bishop's head but, all lead back to the same question. Why didn't they come back? He reguarded the holo tape in his hand and a sense of dread settled over him. Codsworth breaks him out of his thoughts as he speaks once again.

Codsworth: "Sir perhaps you should sit down for a moment. You look quite unwell."

Bishop slightly turns to Nora and see she's wearing a look of concern. He jesters to the remains of her home.

Bishop: "Do you mind?"

Nora: "No, not at all."

Nora trails slightly behind him as they enter the ruined home through the doorway. Bishop sits heavily on one end of the couch still contemplating the items Codsworth gave him. He turns the pip-boy over in his hands a few times. It was defiantly his mother's. He gives out a sigh and strapes the pip-boy to his left arm.

Nora slowly makes her way father into the ruined home. On the counter of the bar island she notices one of Nate's old comics. She slightly tears up at the sight as she continues on toward the back rooms. She stops for a moment at the closed door to Shaun's nursery. She opens the door and is overwhelmed by the short memories the room brings. Other than the damage caused by the passage of time, the room was nearly as she and Nate had left it. She sits heavily in the armchair in the corner fingering the holo tape Codsworth gave her. She puts it into the holo player on the pip-boy and silently listens to Nate's voice and Shaun's cooing.

Bishop is still staring at his holo tape when Nora emerges from the back rooms. He quickly tucks the tape into a pouch on his body armor and stands to face her vowing to listen to it when he had the chance.

Nora: "So, what's the plan?"

Bishop: "Hmm, well the best thing to do is find some friendly people first and get an idea of what the Commonwealth is like. Then we can see about chasing down some leads on the guys that took your son."

Nora look confused at what he said shouldn't he be more concerned with finding his parents rather than helping her find Shaun. She was practically a stranger to him anyhow. Before she can comment on any of this Codsworth interjects.

Codsworth: "Madame sir, if I may suggest. There was a small group of settlers that took up residence in Concord a few months ago. They seem the sort in which you could make your inquires of."

Bishop: "Thanks for the tip Codsworth. The more we know about the area increases the likelyhood we'll find the guys who took your son."

Nora hesitates. On one hand she's desperate to find Shaun in this desolate world, and Bishop was her best chance at doing so. But on the other hand, was it really fair to involve him so deeply into her problems when he had similar one3s of his own. He should probably focus on finding his parents. As she thought about it, it was a bit odd at how he seemed to completely set it aside and focus on her problem, as if he was trying to avoid thinking about it. In the end she came to the rilization she shouldn't nlook a gifted horse in the mouth and nodds.

Nora: "Yeah, it's just a little south of here."

Bishop and Nora move to leave the house, but are stopped as Codsworth speaks again.

Codsworth: "But ma'am, what should I do?"

Nora stops and reguards Codsworth for a momaent. Her and Nate had only bought Codsworth a few months before the world ended, and although they had only had him those short months she considered him apart of the family. Although he was equipped with weapon like appendages the thought of something happening to him brought a sense of dread to her.

Nora: "Codsworth, I think you should probably stay here."

Codsworth: "But, ma'am, I could really assist in the search for young Shaun."

Sensing the impending argument, Bishop speaks up.

Bishop: "She's rifht Codsworth."

Codsworth: "But..."

Bishop: "Listen we're gonna need someplace to come back to so we can plan our next move. You should stay here and fix the place up a bit for us. I promise we will come back."

Codsworth: "Well, if your coming back..."

Nora: "We will Codsworth I promise too."

At both of them promising to return Codsworth's mood improves considerably.

Codsworth: "In that case I'll give the old place a quick sprucing up while you two are away and give the old neighborhood a once over. With any luck a hot meal will be waiting upon your return."

Nora: "Thanks pal. We'll be back as soon as posibale."

With that said Nora and Bishop set off toward Concord while Codsworth begins scouring Sanctuary for food and other useful items. As they trudge the road southwards , Nora contemplates her situation and her new found friend. Was it really fair to take advantage of his kindness? No, not really but what other choice did she really have in this new and dangerous world. At that thought she promised herself she'd find some way to repay him.

As they pass a derelict gass station, Nora is broken out of her thoughts at the sound of barking. On reflex Nora draws her pistol and Bishop draws his revolver. They both aim in the general direction the barking came from. They slowly relax their aim as a whimpering noise is heard and a German Shepard slowly emerges from the ruined gas station in the most non-threatening way it can manage.

Sensing their tension the dog lays down to show it is non-hostel. Nora and Bishop share a look, then a nod before deciding to holster their weapons. Nora cautiously approaches the dog. In response the dog begins to happily wags it's tail. Upon the positive reaction, Nora kneels down and pets his head.

Nora: "Hey there boy, how are you? Where's your owner?"

The dog gives out a sad whimper and lays his head back down.

Nora: "Aww your all alone. Do you have a name?"

She starts to check for a collar but is stopped as the dog jumps up and gives out a happy bark. He runes into the gas station and brings back a plastic dog bowl. Written in black marker on the side is the name Dogmeat. He lays the bowl down at Nora's feet, sits down and wags his tail happily. Nora picks the bowl up and inspects it.

Nora: "Dogmeat, is that you boy?"

Dogmeat gives an excited bark and turns in a circle in response to Nora's question. Nora gives a short laugh and takes that as a yes. Nora pets his head as Bishop comes over and kneels next to Nora stretching out his hand toward Dogmeat. Dogmeat gives his outreached hand a cautionary sniff before deciding Bishop is trustworthy and nudges his hand for more pets. Bishop gives Dogmeat's head a few quick pets and then stands.

Bishop: "We better get a move on to Concord."

At the word Concord, Dog meat lets out a series of excited barks and circles Nora and Bishop a few times before siting back down in front of Nora.

Nora: "Want to come with us boy? What do you think Bishop, can he come with us?"

Bishop gives Dogmeat a stern stare to evaluate his combat readiness. Dogmeat returns his stare with a puppy pout. It doesn't take Bishop long to cave.

Bishop: "Oh, alright. You can come, but you have to watch out for Nora."

Dogmeat gives a firm bark in response. Nora gives him one last pat of the head before standing as well.

Nora: "Alright now that's settled lets move on to Concord."

Bishop nods and they continue down the road to Concord. As they approach the town the sounds of gun fire fill the air. Nora draws her pistol, Bishop readies his rifle and Dogmeat lets out a series of warning growls as they turn onto the main strip that leads to the Museum of Freedom. A group of thugish looking people are shooting at a man that is on the museum's balcony. The man is bearlyy holding his own as he returns their fire with a laser type weapon.

Bishop: "Shit raiders. Looks like they have those settlers Codsworth mentioned trapped in the museum."

Nora: "What do we do?"

Bishop: "You take the two on the right. I'll take the four on the left. Get as close as you can before firing to maximize chance to hit them. If they spot you get into cover and let me handle it. That flimsy vault suit won't protect you from bullets."

Nora gives him a nervous nod. Bishop then turns to Dogmeat.

Bishop: "And you, watch her back. We don't know how many of these guys are mulling around, so make sure nobody gets the drop on her."

Dogmeat gives him a dutiful bark. Bishop gives them both a nod, then begins to quickly and quietly make his way down the left side of the street toward the museum. Nora lets out a breath, then mimics Bishop's moves down the opposite side of the road with Dogmeat trailing behind her.

The raiders are so focused on trying to shoot the man on the balcony, they don't notice Nora or Bishop as the sneak up behind their intended targets. Bishop waits until Nora is in position behind her targets before silently signaling for her to begin firing. Nora quickly downs the two raiders with three shots in each of their chest. At the same time Bishop quickly kills the four raiders near him with four head shots. A heavy silents falls over the two travelers for a moment. It is then broken by the man on the balcony yelling down to them.

Man: "Hey, up here. There's a group of settlers trapped in here. We barred up the door but the raiders are almost through. Grab that laser musket and help us, please!"

Bishop picks up the laser musket as Nora approaches. He hands the laser musket and spare energy cells over to her. He notices she is shaken up.

Bishop: "When we get in there you and Dogmeat stay close to the door. Barricade it closed once we're in so no one else can get in behind us. I'll take care of the ones inside and give you the all clear once I'm done, okay."

Nora nods as they enter the entrance hall of the museum. She looks around for something to block the door as Bishop moves off toward the hallway on the right. She finds a few sturdy boards and uses them to firmly bar the door. She then turns and takes up a defensive position behind a nearby pillar. Dogmeat takes position slightly behind her.

Bishop shoulders his rifle and draws his combat knife and his revolver, as he quietly makes his way down the hallway. As he reaches the end of the hall to the next part of the room a raider is conversing with other raiders in the other room. Bishop stealthily sneaks up behind the raider in the hallway.

He quickly reaches around and plants the knife in the raider's neck attracting the attention of the raiders in the other room he was talking to. Bishop quickly takes aim with his revolver and plants a bullet between the eyes of a raider across the room. Bishop quickly ducks back into the hallway as raiders on the upper floors open fire on the doorway he was previously in.

Nora hears the fire and begins to worry a bit. She leans out from behind the pillar to see what's going on. She takes note of the raiders on the upper floors firing down on the other side of the room. She calls out.

Nora: "Bishop, you okay!?"

Bishop: "Yeah, just a little set back. Can you get a clean shot on either of these guys?"

Nora takes another look around the pillar and notices she has the perfect view of the back of the raider on the second floor as he's firing in the opposite direction. Nora lets out a breath and readies her pistol. She recalls the words Nate would tell her when they would go to the shooting range.

 _Nate: "Now, what you want to do is concentrate. Take a deep breath and steady your aim and shoot as you exhale."_

She carefully takes aim as she takes in a deep breath and shoots as she exhales. She rapidly shoots three rounds that find their mark in the raider's back. The raider cries out in pain as he falls from the walkway dead.

Nora quickly ducks back behind the pillar as the raider higher up sends a volley of bullets in her direction. Bishop quickly dispatches him with two shots in his side. Bishop yells out to Nora.

Bishop: "Nora, you okay over there?"

Nora lets out a shaky breath as she answers.

Nora: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Bishop: "Move up behind me and check for supplies. I'll move to the upper floors and clear them of raiders."

Bishop doesn't wait for an answer as he heads up the stairs to the next floor. Nora cautiously moves toward the hallway to the right as she hears more gun fire from the floor above her. She moves down the hallway and onto the next room. She stops short of a giant hole in the floor. She notices an eerie green light coming from the bottom of the hole. She carefully makes her way down to the eerie light curious of what it could be. Dogmeat lets out a whimper as he waits on the stairs to the second floor.

At the bottom of the hole is a gated storage area with a generator like structure within. Nora notices another terminal next to the door of the storage area. She activates the terminal and begins scrolling through the information. The strange generator was something called a power core charging station. Power cores were used to apparently operate power armor.

Nora: "Hmm, sounds like this could be useful."

She activates the command to unlock the door. She closes the terminal as the door clicks open, and heads inside to collect the power core.

Bishop killed two raiders on the second floor and continued on to the third. Once he reached the top of the stair way hes stopped at the sound of raiders angerly talking.

Raider: "Your dead once I get in there, you hear me! Every last one of you, dead!"

There's a pounding on a door as the raider tries to kick it in. Alarmed at the splintering sound the door is making due to the stress, Bishop quickly turns the corner. He fires two shots and the nearest raider goes down.

Raider: "What the hell!"

The raider that was kicking at the door turns in surprise. He draws a baseball bat from his back, raises it and charges at Bishop. Bishop hastily fires one shot from his revolver and then it clicks empty. Bishop cruses as the shot harmlessly grazes the raider but does little to slow him down. He quickly holsters the empty revolver and shifts the combat knife to his right hand in a reverse grip. The raider takes a wide vertical swing at Bishop. Acting quickly Bishop ducks under and to the left of the blow, cutting into the raider's ribs as he passes. Bishop turns and delivers a brutal stab to the right side of the raider's neck, with enough force to send the raider sailing over the railing. The raider lands with a loud thud on the 2nd floor walkway dead. At the thud Nora lets out a surprised streak. Alarmed at her streak Bishop leans over the rail and yells down to her.

Bishop: "Nora, are you okay!?"

Nora comes from the hole and back to the first floor and yells back to him.

Nora: "Yeah, just startled a little. Was that the last of them?"

Bishop: "Yeah, come on up. Just mind the bodies."

While Nora made her way up to the third floor, the door the raider was trying to kick in began to rattle. Bishop quickly ducks into an empty room and reloads his revolver. As the door finally rattles open Bishop turns the corner with his revolver ready to fire, but stops short as he sees the man from the balcony standing in the doorway. Bishop lets out a sigh and lowers his revolver.

Bishop: "Jeez man, great way to get shot."

Bishop holsters his revolver as Nora turns onto the walkway, with Dogmeat at his heels. Nora jesters to the man in the doorway.

Nora: "Is this the man who asked for help?"

Bishop: "Yeah. What's your name anyway?"

Nora and Bishop turn to the man in the doorway. The man gives a frustrated sigh. Nora and Bishop finally take note of the man's slightly panicked look. In a rushed tone he answers.

Man: "Garvey. Preston Garvey. We'll have to hold off on proper introductions until later. We have a situation growing out side."

He turns and walks back into the room behind him. Nora shares a look with Bishop and then follows him into the room. Bishop takes one last look over the rail to the lower floors and then also follows. There are four others in the room, a man and woman arguing in a corner, an old woman sitting on a couch and a man scrolling through information on a terminal. Dogmeat goes and lays down at the old woman's feet as if they were old friends. Preston jesters to the man tinkering with the terminal.

Preston: "This is Sturges. He's come up with a plan that'll hopefully get us out of here alive."

Bishop: "Wait, what situation are you talking about."

Preston: "Well, those raiders you took out on your way in here were just scouts. As soon as you entered the building a whole gang of em moved in."

Bishop: "Shit, can you tell how many?"

Preston: "About 30. You guys are good, but I doubt we'd last long against that many."

Sturges: "That's where my plan comes in. A while age some military group came through here and left behind a genuine suit of T-41 power armor. If that wasn't enough there's also a crashed vertibird on the roof that has a mini gun mounted on it."

Bishop: "I like where this is going. We get the power armor, we can get the mini gun."

Sturges: "Exactly, only one problem. The suit is out of juice, probably has been for years. But not to worry, there is a power core for it in this very building."

At the words power cor Nora's ears perk up. She pulls the strange battery object from her belt.

Nora: "You mean this?"

She hands the power core to Sturges.

Sturges: "Well, I'll be. That's exactly it miss. So we can get the armor moving, who's gonna operate it?"

Preston: "Don't look at me. I've stuck with you guys this long, it'll take more than a fancy suit of armor to tear me away. How about one of our new friends."

Bishop is surprised they'd trust two strangers with their safety. He thinks about who would benefit more in combat using the power armor. As much as he didn't like putting her in danger, Nora was going to have to help him if Preston wasn't willing. Stealth was more his style and power armor was anything but stealthy. With his mind made up he turns toward Nora.

Bishop: "Nora, would you feel comfortable using the power armor and mini gun?"

Nora was surprised that Bishop would trust her with something so powerful and that she basicly knew next to nothing about.

Nora: "Umm, are you sure? Nate used to talk about power armor, but I've never seen it, let alone used it."

Sturges: "Not to worry ma'am. It's all fairly simple. I'll explain to you."

Bishop shares a nod with Sturges.

Bishop: "I'll head down and see if I can thin out the crowd."

Nora: "All right. Be careful."

Bishop nods as he makes his way back through the museum. Nora turns to Sturges and urges him ti be quick about his explanation. Dogmeat stands to attention at Nora's heels. Nora bends down and pats his head.

Nora: "Sorry boy. You should probably sit this one out"

Dogmeat bows his head and gives out a sad whimper. He straightens up after a moment and gives an understanding bark and returns to his place at the old woman's feet. Nora lets out a breath and heads to the door that leads to the roof where the power armor and vertibird are.

As Bishop reaches the entrance door he removes the boards keeping it shut. He readies his rifle and kicks the door open. Noticing him, the raiders around the entrance begin to shout to one another. Before they can do much else, Bishop quickly guns them down and heads to a store front on the left corner. Before he can enter, however, tow more raiders come out and begin to shoot in his direction. He quickly side steps their rain of gun fire and takes cover behind the wall to the left of the ruined windows.

The raiders stop momentarily as they hear the sound of ripping metal. A raider somewhere above Bishop yells out.

Raider: "Hey! Somebody is up here!"

Nora drops from the roof in the power armor and carrying the mini gun. The raiders still in the street begin to shoot at Nora. The bullets fall harmlessly off as they impact the power armor. Nora quickly turns the mini gun toward the street full of raiders. As she sweeps the mini gun across the street the raiders fall easily to the hail of gun fire. Her rampage is interrupted as a molotov explodes very close to her.

Bishop notices that the molotov came from the upper floor of the store front he is hiding behind. Bishop quickly turns the corner into the store and guns down the two raiders on the first floor. He quickly makes his way up to the second floor, to see two more raiders. One raider is taking aim with a pipe rifle while the other is prepairing to throw another molotov. Bishop quickly takes aim and shoots the molotov before the raider can toss it to the street below. Flames consume both raiders causing them to begin to flail in a panicked frenzy. Bishop acts quickly and uses his rifle to bat them out of the ruined windows. They are dead before they hit the ground. Bishop goes to rejoin Nora in the street.

Noticing the horde of raiders moving down the street toward her once again, Nora reaims the mini gun and once again begins to rip through the gang of raiders. Her rampage is interrupted again, but this time it is at the sounds of a muffled roar. Everyone suddenly stops as the roar gives away to angry growling. The ground shakes slightly as something moves underground from under the museum off down the road to the civic entrance. A shriek pierces the air as the grate over the civic entrance is violently thrown off.

From the hole, out crawls the most horrifying creature of the wasteland, a deathclaw. The death claw lets out another roar as it searches for the biggest enemy on the field. Because of the power armor, Nora was the biggest looking enemy the deathclaw could see. With its target chosen it begins to charge toward her on all fours. Raider were brutally swatted aside as it paid them no mind. Bishop hangs in the doorway of the store front with a panicked look and shouts to Nora.

Bishop: "Nora, shot it!"

Nora quickly raises the mini gun and begins to unload on the horrific beast. The Bullets bearly seem to slow it down as it steadily draws closer to her. Once in range the deathclaw begins to slash at the metal armor with its wicked claws nocking her to the ground. Thinking quickly Bishop readies his rifle and charges at the beast before it can badly damage the power armor. Once close enough, Bishop begins to fire his rifle point blank range at the deathclaw's belly. The beast lets out an enraged scream and hits Bishop with a painful back handed slap that sends him sailing through the air and slamming into the wall of the store front. It begins stalking toward Bishop's fallen form not noticing Nora as she tries to raise to her feet again.

Bishop has to shake his head to clear the black spots from his vision before he notices the looming shadow of the deathclaw as it gets closer. He quickly turns toward the beast as it draws back its left arm to strike. Bishop manages to duck under the swipe and draws his combat knife into his right hand as the deathclaw begins to swipe again with its right arm. As it swings Bishop stops its arm by driving his knife into the deathclaw's open palm. This only serves to anger the beast as it closes its hand around Bishop's forearm, leaving bloodied scrapes due to its wicked claws. Bishop hisses as the enraged beast lifts him into the air and throws him past Nora. He sails through the air and crashes through the doors of the museum.

Finally up right, Nora winces at the sound of splintering wood as Bishop crashes into the doors. She rises the mini gun once again and fires into the wounded belly of the beast. Hundreds of bullets shred at the deathclaw's wounded belly, finally slowing it down. Nora is suddenly filled with dread as the mini gun clicks empty. She struggles to reload the mini gun as the bloody beast wobbly stalks toward her. The beast is looming over her as a final thought runs through her head.

 _Nora: "This is it. I'm sorry I couldn't find Shaun, Nate"_

The beast suddenly howls as a bullet wizzes past Nora and lands in the bloody mess that was once its belly. Five more shots land consecutively before the fierce beast finally kills over. Nora turns toward the museum to see Bishop leaning heavily on the door frame he crashed through. She becomes alarmed as she watches him limp over to the dead beast. He gives it a good hard stare before kicking over its right hand and retrives his knife. He then limps over to the wall of the store front and retrives his rifle and then limps back to Nora. For a moment she's unsure of what to say at first, but settles on the obvious.

Nora: "How are.. are you okay?"

Bishop slightly winces at her question.

Bishop: "Well still alive. Not gonna lie, that could have gone better, but you know any fight nyou can walk away from right."

Nora is astonished by his bright attitude considering he almost died. Bishop jesters to the museum.

Bishop: "Lets see about those settlers."

Nora nods and begins to make her way to the museum with Bishop in towe.

Author Note

–-

So that's chapter 3 of 4 depending on how you'd like to look at it. And now I'd like a little in put.

If you've done the Brother quest line you know the possible endings for Blind Betrial. Considering how I'm trying to spin the story would any body be interested in a rebellious Danse. Also I'm thinking of adding a smige of romance any favorites for Nora?


	5. Supplying Sanctuary

Supplying Sanctuary

As Bishop and Nora stepped over the smashed door to the museum, the settlers were coming down from their hiding spot on the third floor. Bishop gives the group a weary look as he limps over to his duffel bag of to the left. He sits down heavily next to the bag as Dogmeat barrels toward Nora. If not for the power armor, the fuzzy fellow would have knocked her over.

Bishop begins to pull rolls of bandages from the bag, along with water and antiseptics, and begins to clean his wounded arm. Nora stumbles out of the power armor as the latches release, intending to help him. Before she can, however, she is swarmed by conversation from Sturges and two other settlers.

Sturges: "Oh man, that was amazing. T knew power armor was durable, but to stand to attacks from a deathclaw, that's something else. Where are my manors this is Marcy and Jun Long."

The woman that came over with Sturges stuck her hand out toward Nora, while the man gives her a weak smile and small wave. Nora takes the woman's hand in a firm shake, and returns the man's small wave.

Nora: "I'm Nora Carter and that's Bishop over there."

She jesters to the spot where Bishop was tending to his wounds. Bishop gives them a friendly wave as he takes off his body armor and tank top to inspect his torso for broken ribs. Nora winces at the sight of an angry bruise forming near his collar bone, as Bishop pokes at his ribs. Deciding they don't need wrapping, Bishop begins redressing. Since Bishop doesn't seem worried, Nora decides he must not be injured too badly. Everyone's attention is drawn to Preston and the old woman as they hear them arguing.

Preston: "No, Mama Murphy, that junk is going to kill you."

Mama Murphy: "Oh, hush Preston. I've been using the sight for years now and it hasn't killed me yet. Besides, our new friends here are gonna need it."

Nora approaches them, curious about what the woman ment.

Nora: "Sight?"

Mama Murphy: "Yeah, you know, seeing the past, present and sometimes future of things. Just need a little kick start from some chems."

Preston gives the old woman a slightly disapproving glance.

Preston: "Don't mind her, though if she gives you any advice it may be in your best interest to consider following it."

Nora gives him a doubtful look.

Nora: "So, you believe in this sight?"

Preston: "Well, yeah. Some of the things she's seen. I can't tell you how many times we've managed to avoid disaster by listening to her."

Mama Murphy: "Yes, and I see things about you and your friend. A woman out of time, looking for what was stolen from her and a child of the desert wondering in a strange land, far from home."

Before Nora can ask her more, the three take note as Bishop makes his way over to them. Nora silently notices his limping is less severe than before. Preston is a little surprised to see him moving around at all. It was a rare sight to see someone walk away from a deathclaw attack.

Preston: "Man, I can hardly believe you're already up and about. You took some hard hits from that deathclaw."

Bishop gives him a sheepish look.

Bishop: "Well, this ain't my first rodeo. We had to clean out deathclaw dens regularly back home or risk the whole Mojave being overrun."

Mama Murphy wears a satisfied smirk as she shares a knowing look with Nora that goes unnoticed by the two men.

Preston: "Wow, your all the way from the Mojave? What brought you all the way to Boston?"

Bishop: "Wonder lust mostly. Better question would be, what were you all doing here? Doesn't seem like a good idea to try and settle a raider hot spot that's on top of a deathclaw den. Although you couldn't tell that den was there."

Preston: "Well, the original plan was to settle down in a place called Sanctuary Hills, but we got a little side tracked in Concord. Mama Murphy saw it in one of her visions, it would be the perfect place to start over. It's all we've been looking for since Quincy."

Bishop: "Quincy?"

Preston: "You haven't heard? I figured everybody in the Commonwealth would have heard by now. How the Minutemen failed to protect the town from the Gunners, which also led to us falling apart."

Bishop: "So, you're all Minutemen?"

Preston: "Oh, no just me. The last Minuteman in fact. The others are the last survivors of the Quincy Massacre. As far as we know any way."

Bishop spares the settlers a quick glance and notices their worn down looks. It was like they had not had any real rest in months. Like they had been running from place to place and barely hanging on from day to day. Bishop could relate.

Bishop: "Oh, so what happened?"

Preston: "It went like this, a group of mercenaries called the Gunners attacked the town. The towns folk signaled for help from the Minutemen. My squad along with our general at the time were the only ones to answer the call. Thing just went down hill from there. The general ordered me to escape with as many survivors as I could when it was clear we couldn't hold the town. The last we saw as we were leaving Quincy the general was being executed. There were 20 of us when we started out. Last week we were 8, and now were only 5. We shouldn't have stopped here, now I'm doubting Sanctuary is even safe."

It's clear that these people are very desperate and down trotted. Nora thinks back on her time in Sanctuary Hills with Nate. She thinks of all the happiness they shared and the state of ruin it now layed in. Perhaps it could be how it once was if given the chance.

Nora: "It could be."

Preston: "What do you mean?"

Nora: "We just came from there and there were no raiders around. A few of the houses are still fairly solid to be of use. There's a river near by for water and plenty of room to start up a farm for food. A perfect place for settlers looking for a fresh start."

Preston's mood seems to brighten a bit.

Preston: "So, it's still there?"

Mama Murphy: "Of course it is. I did see it with the sight Preston."

Preston gives out a small chuckle.

Preston: "Yeah, I guess you did. Alright everyone listen up."

Sturges, Marcy, and Jun stop their small conversation and come over to see what Preston has to say.

Preston: "I know it's been a long road from Quincy, but we've almost reached a safe place. Sanctuary isn't that far from here. We can really make it this time. We will be safe."

Marcy lets out a weary sigh and crosses her arms over her chest.

Marcy: "Really Preston? This place was suppose to be safe, but it turned out to be a hot spot for raiders. What makes you think this Sanctuary is any better?"

Preston: "Well, I can't really say, but our new friends were just through there. They'd know better than me."

Marcy suddenly turns her attention to Nora and Bishop.

Marcy: "Well, is it safe."

Nora: "Yeah. There were some boaflies and radroaches but that's about it."

Bishop: "A mister handy has kept the place relatively calm.":

Marcy: "A mister handy, is it sane!?"

Nora: "Yeah. Codsworth is still his old self. A little dinged up but perfectly safe."

Sturges seems excited at the prospect of tinkering with a working mister handy. Jun didn't look like he cared either way, while Marcy nods in approval of their answers.

Preston: "Well, it's settled then. We'll take a few minutes to collect our selfs, then move out."

As the settlers disburse to gather their things, Nora observes as Bishop heads back to his duffel bag. She found it odd that his limp was now completely gone. Infact, he seemed to be in no pain at all. He calls out to her over his shoulder as he collects his things.

Bishop: "Hey, Nora, don't forget that power armor. We can leave it at Sanctuary in case we need it later."

Nora nods and steps back into the power armor. As the last latch seals the armor, the settlers are ready to move out. Preston takes the lead as they exit the museum, with Mama Murphy and Sturges behind him, Marcy and Jun behind them, leaving Nora and Bishop trailing at the back. The walk back to Sanctuary was thankfully uneventful. Bishop listen carefully to the settler's casual chatter hoping to pick up some useful information on the state of the Commonwealth. Meanwhile, Nora kept stealing worried glances toward Bishop. How was he this well after such brutal attacks from such a

monstrosity? She herself was still sore after it smacked her to the ground and that was with so much armor on.

She put her thoughts on hold as the group neared the main bridge leading into Sanctuary. It brought Nora a sense of pride that life would return to this once beautiful neighborhood. As they crossed the bridge, Codsworth's figure can be seen floating near a pot hanging over a campfire. Alarmed Preston begins to rise his laser musket, but stops short as Bishop and Nora rush forward to greet Codsworth.

Codsworth: "Oh, sir, ma'am, your back! Perfect timing too, I've just finished a most wonderful stew."

Nora takes a moment to remove the helmet of the power armor and then responds.

Nora: "Nice work buddy. Can't wait to try it. Oh. By the way we brought company."

She jesters to the group of people that Codsworth had yet to notice. They introduce themselves to the floating robot.

Preston: "I'm Preston Garvey."

Mama Murphy: "Most people call me Mama Murphy."

Marcy: "I'm Marcy Long and this is my husband Jun."

Jun gives Codsworth a nervous smile and wave. Sturges steps forward excitedly.

Sturges: "Wow, you actualy work and you're not trying to kill us. Did someone have to repair you or have you been sane all this time? Oh, sorry, got carried away there for a minute. I'm Sturges."

Codsworth: "Quite all right sir. It's been a while since I've had someone to converse with. But for now, you all look famished, and I've made quite the stew."

The settlers all gather around the campfire eagerly as Codsworth began scooping out stew2 into cracked bowls. Nora notices Bishop bypasses Copdsworth and heads a few houses down. She goes to check on him and finds him examining various workstation benches outside of the house. He's looking at a yellow rack like station as she approaches in her power armor.

Bishop: "Looks like Codsworth really cane through. We'll have to thank him for setting all this up for us. You can use this rack to work on that power armor if you want. That deathclaw gave it some nasty scraps."

Bishop moves over to the red work station to look through its contents. Nora walks up to the rack and exits the power armor, making sure it closes behind her. She turns to see Bishop has gather a good sum of scrap metal and cloth from the station.

Nora: "How about we go get something to eat? It's been a long day."

He nods and follows her back to the happy chatter of the settlers. She's a bit irritated when he once again bypasses Codsworth and heads into the house instead. She greatly accepts the bowl of stew Codsworth offers her. The settler's chatter is now accompanied by the sound of moving furniture and banging metal. Half an hour latter Bishop emerges from the house and accepts a bowl of stew Codsworth offers him.

Sturges: "Oh, man I don't think I could eat another bite. Who knew boafly stew could be so good?

Codsworth you have a way with cooking my friend."

Codsworth: "Why thank you."

Bishop: "Hey, that reminds me, thanks for gathering all those supplies too Codsworth. I was able to make beds for everybody. Well, except for me and Nora."

He turns to her and asks.

Bishop: "Would you like me to set you up a bed in your old house?"

Nora thinks on this carefully. All the best memories she had of Nate happened in that house. It would hurt for a while but she wasn't ready to let those memories go. Besides, Nate didn't deserve to be forgotten so easily. She nods to Bishop.

Nora: "Sure, go ahead. Set it up in the back room on to the left."

Bishop nods to her in response and hands his empty bowl off to Codsworth. He wonders off to gather more supplies as the settlers head into the house where Bishop had set up beds for them. Nora is about to follow after Bishop, but stops short as she notices Preston approaching her. She gives him a small wave.

Preston: "Hey, when you and your friend have a minute I'd like to talk."

Nora: "Bishop went to set me up a bed in my old house. I'm sure he won't mind some company though."

He nods and follows her to the old ruined home. They hear the sounds of moving furniture and banging metal once again as they make their way through the house. As they near the room Bishop is working in they hear the sounds of a western tune. Nora can make out the sound of Bishop humming along to the tune as they enter the room.

Bishop: "… Saying ain't that a hole in the boat..."

Bishop had clearly made progress on the room, the ruined bed frame had been disassembled and tossed out the window, and most of the debris cleared from the floor. Bishop just finished putting together the new bed frame when he notices Nora and Preston. The music cuts off as he ejects a holo tape from his pip-boy and tucks it away, then turns to give them his attention.

Bishop: "Hey guys, what's up?"

Nora: "Preston has something he wanted to talk to us about."

Preston steps forward a bit nervously. He clears his throat and then begins to speak.

Preston: "Look, we really appreciate you guys helping us out, but we're still in trouble here. There's not much here in the way of defense and it won't be long before raiders start heading this way. Not to mention we need materials to set up a water purifier and establish some crops. Codsworth is a good cook but the boafly meat will only last so long. I know it's asking a lot, but please help us out a little more."

Bishop looks toward Nora.

Bishop: "Your call."

Nora thinks about Shaun. Who ever took him would already have him some where secured. It would also take time to figure out who took him and where he may be. As much as she didn't like putting her search on hold, it also didn't feel right to leave these people in such a vulnerable position. Not after seeing the harshness of this new world first hand.

Nora: "Alright, we'll help out for a bit. The supplies Codsworth gathered up for us won't last long anyway. Any idea where we could find more?"

Preston: "Thank you. Let's see, if I remember correctly we passed a trading post just south of Concord. It's called Drumlin Diner if I'm not mistaken. It's ran by a woman named Trudy and her son, Patrick. She should have everything we need to get this settlement up and running in no time. Here are some caps to help buy the supplies."

Bishop gives the unfinished bed a glance.

Bishop: "Give me a few minutes to finish putting this together?"

Nora gives him a nod and follows Preston out of the house. After a few minutes of talking with Preston about what supplies to pick up, Nora sees Bishop emerge from her home. 

Bishop: "Okay, bed's all set up for you. So, ready to go?"

Nora: "Sure, with any luck we'll be back before it gets too dark. Preston gave me directions to the trading post."

The directions Preston gave Nora had them trekking back through Concord. Nora takes in the destruction caused by their battle with the rtaiders and death claw. She shivers slightly as they past the corps of the dead beast, half expecting it to jump up and attack again. The feeling passed as she spotted the smashed doors of the museum. All her questions came to the fore front of her mind. Withe the long walk ahead of them, she figured now was a good time to get some answers.

Nora: "Hey, Bishop. Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Bishop: "Sure, why not."

Nora: "How are you not in any pain? I took a hit from that deathclaw with all that armor on and have quite a nasty bruise. You took several with barely any armor on and seem fine."

Bishop takes a moment to think on how he should answer her. He absent-mindly picks at the bandages on his right fore arm. In his experience, partnerships only worked out if those involved truly trusted each other. Was she ready to know his biggest secret? He already knew hers, so maybe it was only fair.

Bishop: "If I tell you can you keep it just between us? I don't really want a lot of people knowing this particular thing about me."

Nora is a bit confused at what he means, but nods yes anyways. Bishop begins to speak as he unravels the bandages around his arm.

Bishop: "Well, it's a long story, but when I was born I didn't have the best health. With the world the way it is mom and dad constantly worried about me. We were explorers by nature so we moved around a lot. In about 2264 my mom goes off on her own and comes across this place called Big Mountain. It was like this really sciencey place with some scientist holed up there. She does them a few favors and they promise to do some favors for her in return."

As the bandages fall away, Bishop holds his arm out for Nora to see. She is startled to see no injury at all. His arm is completely healed, with not even a trace of the previous injuries left behind.

Nora: "But, how!?"

Bishop smiles at her surprised reaction. There's no hint of awement or scheming glances he used to getting. He gathers up the bandages and stuffs them into his duffel bag, and answers her as they continue walking.

Nora: "Wow, so you can't be hurt?"

Bishop: "No, I can be hurt. That hit to the chest the deathclaw gave me, actually broke my collar bone. Not bad but, well you saw the bruise. I just basically heal faster than the average joe. The limp was real too. I think my hip was dislocated when it threw me into the museum."

Nora: "Still, wow. What trouble was brewing in the Mojave? Must have been pretty bad if your parents trusted your well being to scientist instead of doctors."

Bishop: "The main attraction in the Mojave is known as The New Vegas Strip. AS the name implies it's the remnants of prewar Las Vegas. There was also the Hoover Dam and its ability to prduce hydro electric power, which mainly supplied power to The Strip. At the time two military powers set out to seize both. One army, the NCR, were basically wolfs in sheep's clothing. They acted like they cared about people, but when it came down to it they'd raze any settlement that didn't join them. Like they did to a group of tribels at Bitterspring. They also had a vendetta with my mother for refusing to join their ranks and making Vegas a strong independent power. The other army, The Legion, was pretty much an army of slaves and slavers. My dad use to work as a spy and scout for them after they enslaved his own tribe. They pretty much ended up hating him after he deserted them when he met my mother. She told me once he changed after they met, like a light returned to his eyes. That he was more alive once he left with her to live in her home at The Divide."

Before Nora can ask any more questions, they stop out side of the dinner Preston told them about. Bishop stands next to her.

Bishop: "So, know anything about bartering?"

Nora lets out a short snort in response.

Nora: "I should. I use to be a divorce lawyer. A very successful one at that."

Bishop: "What's a divorce?"

She gives him a short explanation as they step into the diner.

Bishop: "Must have been nice to not have to resort to killing over everything. You go ahead and see what you can do. I'll wait over here if you need me."

Nora nods as she heads over to the woman behind the counter and Bishop takes a seat at one of the empty booths. Nora begins talking to the woman, who introduces herself as Trudy, putting all her skills of law school to work as they begin to barter. Bishop is looking around the small diner when the soft sounds of murmuring catches his attention. He glances toward the source of the sound and sees a young man sitting on the floor, arms around his knees, nervously muttering to himself. Bishop decides to get up from the booth and takes a seat a few feet away from the man. As he silently observes the man,, his medical training kicks in. He takes note of the slight shake, nervous twitching, and sweating of the man. It was obvious he was suffering from some sort of chem addiction. Bishop strikes up conversation.

Bishop: "So, the floor is comfortable this time of year, hum?"

The man is startled that someone is speaking to him, so much so he jumps slightly at Bishop's voice. The man turns his attention to Bishop.

Man: "Yeah, comfy. Hey you wouldn't by any chance have any jet on you, would you?"

Bishop: "Sorry buddy. Fresh out. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Man: "Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

Bishop gets up from his place on the floor and heads over to Nora and Trudy. Nora is stuffing the last of the purchased supplies away into a duffel bag she picked up in Sanctuary. Bishop stops next to her and begins to speak.

Bishop: "Hey, what's the deal with the kid?"

He jesters to the young man still muttering on the floor. Trudy glances toward the young man and gives out a defeated sigh.

Trudy: "That's my son, Patrick. Don't judge him too hard, he's a good kid when he's not hooked on jet. Some shit bag chem dealer blew through a few months back and got him hooked on that crap."

Nora: "Has he tried to stop?"

Trudy: "Of course, even managed to kick it a few times. Then Wolfgang shows back up and he's hooked again."

Nora is a bit horrified to hear this, while Bishop lets out a disgruntled grunt. He glances back over to Patrick before speaking to Trudy.

Bishop: "Hmm, if you can spare a few things, I might be able to cure him of his addiction."

Trudy perks up at hearing this news.

Trudy: "Oh, really? Sure, why not. Can't be any worse than what he's going through now."

Bishop: "Okay then. I'm going to need an empty vodka bottle, 3 boxes of sugar bombs, 2 mufruits, a stinpak, a rad away and one purified water."

Trudy nods as she begins pulling the items from under the counter. Nora watches as Bishop carefully puts the sugar bombs into the bottle and adds some of the purified water, turning them to a mush. He then squeezes the juice from the strange fruit into the bottle, turning the mixture slightly green. He then empties the stimpak into the bottle, that turns the mixture an aqua green. Lastly, he adds the rad away that makes the curious mixture hiss a bit. He then caps the bottle and begins to violently shake it. He speaks to Trudy as he continues shaking the bottle.

Bishop: "Got a shot glass?"

Trudy nods as she pulls the glass from under the counter and hands it over to him.

Trudy: "How safe is that stuff?"

Bishop stops shaking the bottle when he's sure it's mixed well enough.

Bishop: "It always kills my arm to make these things. Don't really have a name for it, but it's guaranteed to cure any addiction with no negative side effects. Made this a couple of times back home. I remember this one guy, he was addicted to jet too, could barely walk. Made this for him and he could walk better than ever the next day. Learned his lesson and never touched any chems again."

He takes the bottle and glass over to Patrick. He decides to take a seat in a booth rather than the floor.

Bishop: "Hey buddy. I'm back."

Patrick: "Did you bring me some jet?"

Bishop pops the cap on the bottle, witch draws Patrick's attention. Bishop carefully fills the small glass.

Bishop: "Something even better."

Curious, Patrick takes the seat opposite of Bishop in the booth. He eyes the aqua green liquid wearily. Patrick eventually decides to give it a try and picks up the glass. He gives the unknown liquid a cautionary sniff. He is met with the pleasant smell of sweetness and fruity scent that reminds him of nuka cola. He takes a small sip and his face lights up at the unexpected delightful taste. He quickly downs the rest of the glass.

Patrick: "Wow, you were right. This is so much better than jet."

Bishop laughs and refills the cup.

Bishop: "See, told you. And the best part, nonaddictive. I'll leave the recipe with your mom."

Bishop suddenly gets serious.

Bishop: "Tell me the problem you're having with this Wolfgang character."

Patrick goes a bit pale as he sips at the drink. He looks toward his mom. She gives him a supportive nod.

Patrick: "Well, it's like this. He cane through one day like any other trader. Except he offered me some free jet, and like an idiot I accepted."

Bishop: "Hey now, don't beat yourself up. All chem dealers take it upon themselves to take advantage of good folks like you and your mom."

Their conversation is interrupted by shouting from out side. A few shots are fired off, startling Trudy and Patrick. Nora and Bishop listen as a man shouts.

Man: "Alright Patrick, it's time to pay up. Jet ain't cheap you know. Either you pay up or I burn down this diner with you and your mom in it!"

Trudy draws a pipe pistol from under the counter.

Trudy: "I'm not about to let that asshole hurt my boy again!"

She moves to head out the door, but is stopped by Nora's hand on her shoulder. Bishop stands from his place at the booth to look out the window.

Bishop: "Wolfgang I'd presume."

Trudy nods in response, while Nora gives her a concerned look.

Nora: "Why don't you let us handle this? Maybe we can get him to see reason."

Trudy backs down a bit. She glances toward Patrick for a moment. She lets out a sigh and moves to stand near Patrick, who is still seated at the booth.

Trudy: "Okay, but if he sets foot through that door I'm blowing his sorry ass straight to hell."

Nora gives her a nod and moves to Bishop's side. They quietly converse.

Nora: "What do you think?"

Bishop: "Talking won't do much good. He's showing sings of being strung out on psycho. In my experience, psycho users can hardly be reasoned with. He has an extra guard with him, but they're both lightly armored, so it shouldn't be much of a problem if afire fight breaks out. I'll go out first. By the way, you might want to buy a little armor before we head back to Sanctuary."

Bishop heads out the door with his hands raised. Wolfgang and his guard immediately take aim at him.

Bishop: "Hold on, we just want to talk. No need to get violent."

Wolfgang: "Where's Patrick!? He owes me a load of caps. Somebody will pay up!"

Bishop: "Okay, that's fair. I'm sure we can work something out, but you're going to have to stop getting him addicted."

Wolfgang lets out a vicious sneer and aims his pistol at Bishop's head.

Wolfgang: "I don't think so. That stupid little shit is my best customer."

Bishop's attitude turns icy.

Bishop: "You're gonna wanna take that gun out of my face before something something bad happens."

Wolfgang lets out a snort and readies his pistol to fire. Before he can shoot a series of bangs rin out from the diner. His hand explodes in a red spray of gore. Bishop quickly draws his revolver and guns down Wolfgang's guard before she can react. Bishop stands over Wolfgang, as he holds what's left of his hand, screaming in pain. Bishop points his gun at Wolfgang's head.

Bishop: "Should've tried talking."

Wolfgang: "F-fuc-"

His words are cut off by a shot to the head. Bishop notices their pack brahmin, that has all their goods, stomping around in a panic at the gun shots. Bishop gives out a sharp whistle that gets its attention. It cautiously walks over to him and relaxes once it decides he's a friend. He gently grabs the brahmin's reigns and leads it toward the diner.

Bishop: "Hey Trudy, think you can use a brahmin?"

Trudy lets out a laugh.

Trudy: "I'm sure we can find some use for it. So it's finally done. If you guys ever need anything just let me know."

Nora: "Well, if you have any spare armor I could have I'd appreciate it."

Trudy: "Okay, let's see. I think I have a spare heavy leather chest piece and some light metal armor for your arms and legs."

Nora fits the armor pieces into place as Bishop wears a thoughtful look. He thinks about the newly established settlement at Sanctuary and his suspensions of Preston's future intents.

Bishop: "You know Trudy, some settlers just set up at Sanctuary Hills. I bet they could use a reliable source of materials and stuff. Would you be interested?"

Trudy gives his words serious thought. Settlements didn't last long without reliable supply lines and it was a long way to Diamond City or Bunker Hill.

Trudy: "Maybe, how would it benefit me? Supplying a settlement is likely to attract the attention of raiders."

It's Bishop's turn to think. She had a fair point. He's pretty sure Preston intends to make Sanctuary a proper settlement. So that means setting up crops for a farm, a purifier for water and attracting more settlers. There's also the nagging feeling that Preston is going to ask for help reviving the Minutemen, but he wasn't entirely sure. It was a gamble, but about all Bishop could think to offer.

Bishop: "Protection, food and clean water. The Minutemen plan on rebuilding at Sanctuary and we could use the help."

Trudy: "The Minutemen? In that case, count me in. The Minutemen were about the only good thing out her in the Commonwealth. I'd love to help you guys out."

Bishop: "Good, we'll let the general know. We'll send some food and clean water once we have everything set up."

Nora wears a confused look as he leads her out of the diner. They're almost to Concord before Nora finds her voice again.

Nora: "Why did we just lie to her? I mean she helped us out and everything with no problems."

Bishop: "A necessary evil. Sanctuary won't last long without a partner to trade with for supplies they can't produce on their own. Besides Preston will most defiantly want to rebuild the Minutemen. His hope has been renewed and this place looks like it could use a little hope. Convincing him to accept the partnership with Trudy shouldn't be too hard. Now the real problem we're gonna have is convincing Preston he should he should lead them, because I'm sure not going to do it."

Nora: "Why not, you'd be good at it."

Bishop: "Me leading anything is a joke in of itself. My specialty is stealth and besides I'm not even from here. What are you gonna do if he ask you to lead the Minutemen?"

The question stops Nora cold. She couldn't afford to delay her search for Shaun for long. She doesn't notice she's stopped walking until Bishop speaks again.

Bishop: "That feeling of dread you have right now is exactly how I reacted when I thought about the responsibilities of having to lead an entire faction. I'm all for helping out every now and then, but I have a pretty full plate as it is."

Nora snaps out of her state of dread and they continue walking.

Nora: "Other than the obvious, what else are you looking to do?"

Bishop: "Well, I have to keep an eye out for the people that drove my family from the Mojave. I don't know if they have an influential presents her so I have to be careful of how I help you chase down leads to find your son."

Nora: "You surprise me, you know. Even back before the war nobody but Nate ever really bothered to help me out."

Bishop: "Well, that just means most people still sucked, even back then. I promised to help you, so I'm with you, at least until we find Shaun."

Nora gives a chuckle because his statement about people wasn't so far from wrong.

Bishop: "So, all jokes aside, let's go convince to run the Minutemen."

Their conversation continues as they make their way back to Sanctuary.


	6. On the Road to Diamond City

Note: Italics are also holo tape play backs as well as flash backs and dreams. Also leaning toward Nora/Piper. I may have also typed steal instead of steel so my bad.

The Road to Diamond City

It took longer for Preston to approach them with the subject than Bishop thought it would. Once they returned to Sanctuary Bishop, Nora and Preston sat down and sorted through the supplies. Nora picked out the seeds and went to start planting the crops. Marcy joined her in the planting, while June helped Bishop gather supplies to set up a few water purifiers on the river. Preston took the rest and went to find Sturges to set up some turrets. Half an hour all the crops were successfully planted.

Marcy: "It will be good to not to have to worry about finding food for once. I'm going to check on Jun and Bishop, they should be finishing up too."

Nora gives Marcy a nod as she heads off toward the river. Nora takes a seat in a salvaged patio chair they placed near by, satisfied with their work. Before long Preston comes by and takes a seat in one of the remaining seats after finishing up with the turrets.

Preston: "Long day, huh?"

Nora: "Yeah. The walk back felt twice as long than the walk to the diner. I don't know if Bishop mentioned anything, but we need to talk to you before we head out again."

Preston: "Sure. Marcy just went to check on how the water purifiers are coming along. It shouldn't b e too much longer until Bishop and Jun are done."

A moment later Bishop approaches the two carrying a rusted kitchen chair. He sits it down forming a small semi circle, and sits down.

Bishop: "That took longer than I thought it would. The wiring was a bit tricky to put together, but it should hold up. Jun should be able to handle any repairs if there are any problems."

Nora: "Thanks again for all the help. Nora said you guys wanted to talk?"

Bishop: "Yeah, what was the original purpose of your Minutemen?"

Preston seems surprised he asked.

Preston: "To help at a moment's notice. Basicly, citizen soldiers united to help make the Commonwealth a more liveable place. If only we hadn't fallen apart, maybe the Commonwealth could have healed."

Bishop: "No reason why it still couldn't."

Preston: "What do you mean?"

Bishop: "Well, you're still alive to carry on the Minutemen's ideals. From what little I've seen of this place, the Minutemen are sorely needed. They maybe able to provide what every groing community needs."

Preston: "Oh yeah. What would that be?"

Bishop: "Hope, stability and security. You said it yourself, help at a moment's notice. Not to mention protecting trade routs to areas with little to no reliable food or water sources."

Doubt and hope mix on Preston's face.

Preston: "Could the Minutemen really live again?"

Seeing that he really wants to be hopeful, Nora gives him some encouragement.

Nora: "It would take some work, but yeah, and you could bring it back."

Bishop: "All you have to do is lead them"

Preston goes a bit pale at the thought. He quickly gains control of his thoughts to replie.

Preston: "Me?! I wouldn't make a good leader. I couldn't even lead four people to safety. You guys saw how bad off we were in Concord. One of you would make a better leader than me."

Bishop: "No. I can't speak for Nora, but I'm no leader. A soldier sure, but not a leader. You only had problems because you were one person responsible for four others. You were out of resources and cornered. Besides I'm from the Mojave, eventually I'm going to want to get back there."

Preston sighs knowing there was no way he would be able to convince Bishop to lead the Minutemen, so he turns his attention to Nora.

Preston: "What about you? You seem like you know what you're doing."

Nora: "Oh, no. I'm defiantly no leader, besides I still have my son to find."

At that, Preston wears a guilty look. He was looking to shuck of responsibility on Bishop or Nora without even considering that they may have their own matters to deal with. He recalls over hearing Nora talking with Marcy about her missing son and Bishop questioning Codsworth about his missing parents. Preston came to the realization that if he wanted the Minutemen to live again, he would have to be the one to make it happen. As Preston drifted in his thoughts, his face took on a dour look. Bishop clears his throat to get Preston's attention. Preston snaps out of his serious thoughts at the sound.

Bishop: "Hey, it's not like we expect you to do everything, but you're defiantly going to be in charge. I'll pitch in every now and then so it won't all be on you."

Nora: "Yeah, me too. You didn't think we wouldn't help you out at all, did you?"

Preston lets out a releaved sigh. He wouldn't be alone in this. Rebuild the Minutemen, yeah he could do that. With such resourceful allies like Nora and Bishop, the Minutemen would be through out the Commonwealth in no time. He wears a fond smirk.

Preston: "Okay, I accept. As of this moment, the Minutemen are reborn. You know, it's always been tradition for the leader of the Minutemen to hold the rank of general."

Nora and Bishop share a quick mischievous look. In a flash both stand to attention and give Preston matching goofy salutes. Bishop can hardly stifle his laughter as Nora replies.

Nora: "Reporting for duty, General."

At the slightly outraged look Preston gives them, Nora and Bishop break out in a fit of laughter. Preston quickly becomes amused by their antics.

Preston: "Ha, ha, you've had your laughs."

They sit back down as their laughter comes under control. Bishop recalls the events at the dinner and addresses Preston.

Bishop: "Hey, remember that trading post you sent us to?"

Preston: "Yeah."

Bishop: "The woman and her son, who run it, agreed to help supply Sanctuary. Once you get the crops growing well maybe you could help supply them with food for a discount."

Preston: "That's good. We'll need a trading partner if we're going to last out here. We'll get a settlement beckon set up and start recruiting people for the Minutemen. Once we have enough people we'll send some guards to help reinforce their position. So, what's next for you two?"

Nora thinks on how to answer him. She's defiantly ready to start her search for Shaun again, but had no idea where to really to start looking.

Nora: "I have no idea. I need to get out there and find Shaun, but I have no idea where to start looking."

Preston: "I wish I could help, but I'm going to have my hands full building the Minutemen back up and keeping this place safe. We the Minutemen are up and running, we'll be happy to help out. My turn at watch is coming up soon, I have to go. Don't give up, something will turn up."

Preston gives her knee a reassuring pat and heads off to his watch post near the bridge. She glances over to Bishop to see him deep in thought. She lets out a slightly depressing sigh.

Nora: "What are we going to do?"

Bishop lets out a defeated sigh of his own when he can't come up with a solid plan.

Bishop: "I don't know."

Before either of them can say anything more, Mama Murphy casually sits down in the chair Preston vacated earlier. She clears her throat to draw Bishop and Nora's attention.

Mama Murphy: "I'm glad we finally have the chance to sit down and talk. The answers you seek maybe closer than you think."

Bishop and Nora look at her with questioning looks. Nora then recalls the brief conversation they shared in the entrance hall of the Museum of Freedom.

Nora: "You mean the Sight?"

Bishop: "Sight?"

Mama Murphy: "That's right. I've seen tings about you both. A woman locked away in the cold for over 200 years. She awakens and journeys with a child born of the western sands, to find what was stolen from her."

This quickly gains their attention. No one was aware of how Nora came to be in the Commonwealth wasteland, as far as they knew anyway. Nora becomes anxious for any information on Shaun.

Nora: "Do you know where Shaun is?"

Mama Murphy: "Not exactly. I can feel he's somewhere here in the Commonwealth, but not exactly where. Your search will be long and I can only point you to the start."

Nora looks at Bishop to gauge his reaction, as she recalls what Preston told her about Mama Murphy's advice. The look he gives her in return tells her he's a bit skeptical. In the end he just shrugs.

Bishop: "I'm not sure if I buy the whole sight bit, but it's not like we have any other leads at this point."

Nora nods in acceptance of his honesty. She the turns her attention back to Mama Murphy.

Nora: "Tell me what you know, please."

Mama Murphy: "As I said, I can't tell you where he is exactly, but I can tell you where you should start looking. The Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth. There you'll find a man. A man with a heart so bright, brighter than the dark streets he roams. He can put you on the path to find your son."

Nora: "How will we know this man?"

Mama Murphy: "I'm not sure, that man's heart was so bright. The only other ting I could grab onto about him was he seemed out of place there some how. Like everyone looked at him with distrust despite his kind heart."

Bishop: "Wait, Jun talked about a Great Green Jewel while we were working, you mean Diamond City right."

Mama Murphy nods in response.

Bishop: "All right then, we have a lead. We'll head out in the morning then."

Nora: "Sure. You can crash on my 200 year old couch for the night."

Bishop and Nora get up from the chairs and are about to head to her house, when Mama Murphy speaks again.

Mama Murphy: "One more thing."

They sit back down as she stares seriously at Bishop.

Mama Murphy: "You must be very careful in how you proceed."

Bishop: "Hmm?"

Mama Murphy: "You've made up you mind to follow this path, but it will lead you back to an enemy from your past. The friend of the bare that hunted you before and drove you from your home. You will once again clash with the ones in steal."

Bishop's blood goes cold as his mind races. There were no signs that the Brotherhood had an established presents her, but then again he hadn't seen much of the Commonwealth yet. Were they still looking for him after all this time? He clears his throat as he gets his racing mind under control.

Bishop: "So, is that it?"

Mama Murphy: "Yeah, that's all I've got. Sorry, it's not much to go on."

Nora: "It's a place to start. Thank you."

Bishop nods in gratitude as well, then the two depart to Nora's house for the night. Bishop makes himself comfortable in the living room, while Nora heads to the back room to check the work he did earlier. A light rain begins to fall from the sky outside. Bishop stars at the falling droplets as he thinks over the information Mama Murphy gave them. His thoughts are interrupted as Nora comes from the back with a lit lantern. She sets the lantern down on the coffee table and sits on the opposite end of the couch Bishop is seated on.

Nora: "Do you think we'll find anything in Diamond City?"

Bishop: "Maybe, if anything there should be plenty of people there, one of them is bound to know something. It couldn't hurt to go looking, at the least."

Nora really hopes he's right. As she thinks about the road ahead, she fully takes in the state of her home. The bombs reduced this place to ruins. How bad would the city be? Was it like this all over the world? She began to wonder what Bishop's home was like.

Nora: "So, what's the Mojave like?"

Bishop gives a happy smirk before speaking.

Bishop: "Dry mostly, but wide and open. At night you can see every star in the sky. Not many bombs went off there so there's not much radiation."

Nora: "You said your mom was from the Divide?"

Bishop: "Yeah, it was where I was actually born. My mom searched the Mojave a few years, while me and my dad stayed there. We moved to the Mojave when I was 5. We never really settled down there though. We ended up moving to Big Mountain for a couple of years. That's where my health was improved thanks to the scientist there."

Nora feels herself begin to drift off, but tries to stay awake. Bishop notices this and gets up from the couch. He gently lays her down as he continues to speak.

Bishop: "There was a time when my parents took me up north for a camping trip. We ended up getting lost in Grand Staircase and had to have the New Cannanites help us back to the Mojave."

He puts a straw pillow under head as she falls deeply asleep. He places a thread bared blanket over her and heads to the arm chair in the corner. He pulls an extra blanket from his duffel bag and sits down as his thoughts turn to a darker matter. The ones in steal could only mean the Brotherhood of Steel. The whole point of his family running all the way to the Commonwealth was the lack of Brotherhood presents here. Was all of it for nothing? His thoughts begin to wonder as he drifts off to sleep.

Bishop's sleep was not as restful as Nora's. While she dreamed of the park Nate had once took her to and her reunion with Shaun, Bishop was plagued by nightmares of his time spent imprisoned by The NCR and Brotherhood. The hellish year spent being dissected, tested and brutally beaten had haunted his dreams the moment his family was chased from their home. That was perhaps the worst of all, the loss of his home and family. As his mind began to focus on his parents and home, the night terrors receded and he fell into a more fitful sleep.

The morning light cut through a thick fog left behind from last night's rain. As the light filtered through the glassless window, it shone brightly on Nora's face, waking her up. The springs in the couch groan as she stretches. She glances down at the ruined couch, a little surprised she slept so well on it in its ruined state. She looks toward the windows and notices Bishop asleep in the armchair in the cornner. She wonders for a moment how to go about waking him up. She is startled when he suddenly speaks.

Bishop: "I'm already awake."

Nora: "Jeez, you nearly gave me a hart attack. How long have you been awake anyway?"

Bishop lets out a yawn as he stretches.

Bishop: "Since the springs in the couch groaned, so not long."

Nora: "When should we leave?"

Bishop: "Probably as soon as possible. Take time to prepare carefully though. Preston said there's not another trading post this far out, so we're on our own until Diamond City after we pass Drumlin Diner."

It took an hour of deciding on what to take before they finally headed out. They were delayed at the bridge when Dogmeat comes bounding up to them. Nora pats him on the head.

Nora: "Sorry boy, but it would be much safer for you here."

The dog bow his head and gives out a sad whimper.

Nora: "I know you'll miss us, but it's for the best. Besides, Preston will need the company if he plans on keeping watch over the place."

Nora had noticed that Dogmeat had taken a shine to Preston, while they were around the settlement. The fuzzy fellow's companionship had seemed to lift his spirits greatly. She had a feeling that Preston wouldn't mind looking after him.

At the mention of his new friend, Dogmeat began to bark and wag his tail excitedly. He turns a circle around the tow and runs off to find his new friend. Nora and Bishop wave good bye to the settlement and set off for Diamond City.

As they walk they compare maps of the region from their pip-boys. Nora's pip-boy had a fair amount of landmarks on it. Whoever had it before went through a lot of trouble to record different buildings in the area, but it lacked any environment scanning abilities. While Bishop's pip-boy lacked the landmarks Nora's had, it was modified to pick up environmental hazards and weather conditions. By comparing landmarks from Nora's pip-boy and hazardous areas on Bishop's, they managed to plan a relatively safe rout to Diamond City.

While the pip-boys were good for avoiding environmental hazards, they were little help in avoiding raider and ghoul hotspots. While the destroyed town was infested with feral ghouls, there was also the danger of raiders to be weary of. A large group of the psychos were inhabiting the buildings around the Corvega Factory in the southern part of the town. They manage to sneak around the ghouls and raider camps, and were quickly putting the town behind them.

The trail looked like it would be easy goings until they reached Cambridge. Bishop quickly halted Nora at the entrance to the Collage Square.

Nora: "What's wrong?"

Nora begins to look around nervously.

Bishop: "Something is not right. That junk bridge and reinforcements on the buildings look like sings of raiders, but there's no one on look out. Usually they come out yelling and shooting when you get anywhere near their camps. This place looks more like a ghost town though, no burning fires or anything."

Nora: "Where could they have gone?"

Bishop: "No clue, unless they're holed up in one of the buildings waiting to ambush any one who comes through."

Bishop carefully looks out over the open area of Collage Square. Raiders had a tendency to be twitchy and noisy, even when they were trying to be stealthy. The buildings and open area of the square were, however, eerily quite. The route they had carefully planed had them going through Collage Square and past the Cambridge Police Station. With neither of them having any knowledge of the lay of this wasteland, a deviation from the ruined roadways could prove fatal. Unable to decide on a course of action, Bishop ask for Nora's opinion.

Bishop: "Think we should risk going through?"

Nora takes a moment to weigh their options as she also surveys the open area of Collage Square before speaking.

Nora: "Well, it's a straight shot from here through the square. If we stay between the buildings and cars there on the left we should be okay, even if they're set up to snip from the other side of the square."

Bishop looks hard at the buildings along the path Nora had pointed out. All the windows and doors appeared to be boarded up, so they would only have to worry about the open square to the right. The line of rusted and ruined cars would offer them sufficient cover if anyone fired at them form that direction. As reassuring as that was, Bishop still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He takes his rifle from his shoulder as Nora readies her pistol. Bishop turns to her.

Bishop: "Stay low and alert. If you hear anything strange, metal scraping, gun related noises, anything get down."

She nods and follows him as the begin to make their way south through Collage Square to the Cambridge Police Station. The eerie silents seems to make the air heavy as they make their way down the street. As they were passing the final car at the exit to the square, Bishop spotted an arm partially tucked under the ruined car. Bishop quickly holds up a hand to Nora causing her to stop. He jesters to the arm under neath the car and Nora aims her gun toward it. Bishop approaches the car with his rifle aimed at the arm, when the smell of rotting flesh hits him. He kicks the arm lightly with his boot, when there is no response he reaches down and grabs it by its wrist.

Bishop's eyes widen as he pulls out only a dismembered and gnarled arm, instead of a whole body. He quickly scans the arm and takes noted of the bite marks and ripped flesh, especially at the stubbed end of the arm. The bite marks looked as if they were human. He instantly drops the arm, rises his rifle, and begins to franticly search their surroundings.

Bishop: "We need to go, now."

Nora: "What's wrong?"

Bishop: "There are no raiders here because they're all dead."

He kicks at the dead arm, as Nora looks toward it. She notices the upper portion of the flesh looked as if it had been chewed. She was horrified to realize the bite marks were the size of a person's.

Nora: "What killed them?"

Bishop: "My guess, a horde of feral ghouls."

As they quickly left the square and grew closer to the police station, sounds of shouts, growls, and laser fire could be heard. They rush toward the station, but stop short at the sight of a large pack of ghouls crowding a blockade at the front entrance. Through the crowd of ghouls they could make out three figures. One was a bulky figure bashing away at the crowd, surrounding it and two others. Of the other two figures, one is on the ground and appears injured, the other is trying to tends to its wounds. Nora takes a confidant step forward, while Bishop hesitates, suspicious of the bulky figure.

Nora: "Come on, we have to help them."

Bishop pushes away his hesitation and follows her into the fray. The majority of the ghouls remain focused on the figures at the station's entrance, while the ones at the back begin to turn their attention to Bishop and Nora. Bishop begins to dispatch any coming toward him with swiftly placed head shots, while Nora shot at any that came at her. Her focus is momentarily broken as a ghoul quickly lunges toward her. She swiftly side steps it sending it crashing down to the cracked pavement below. It begin to scramble toward Nora and manages to latch onto her leg. She lets out a shriek as she tries to shake it off. Her shriek draws Bishops attention. He quickly rushes to her and smashes the gruesome thing from her leg with his rifle, sending it once again crashing to the pavement with a sickening crunch.

After 20 minutes of intense battle, the last ghoul finally falls. By the end of it, Nora and Bishop were covered in dirt, grime, ghoul blood and small scratches. Despite her exhaustion, Nora gives Bishop a small smile as he comes to check on her. Their attention is soon drawn to the sounds of arguing coming from the steps of the Cambridge Police Station. As they approach the station's steps they notice the three figures have come to a stale mate. Bishop's hand goes to his revolver as his suspicions of the bulky figure are confirmed. The figure, now identifiable as male, is wearing a suit of power armor bearing the mark of the Brotherhood of Steel. The other tow, one a man the other a woman, are wearing simpler battle uniform that Bishop also recognizes as Brotherhood of Steel style. Bishop falls back a couple of steps as Nora steps forward, to see if they notice him.

Nora: "Hey, are you three okay?"

The man in power armor grunts and moves off to the side as if he is annoyed. Bishop begins to relax when they pay him no mind. The woman is hovering over the other man, who is sitting on the ground, injured and grumbling.

Woman: "Oh, stop being such a baby Rhys. Your ankle is just sprained, your fine."

Rhys: "Then stop mother hening me and go keep an eye on Danse. It took weeks to track him across this forsaken wasteland and I don't want to lose him again, Haylen!"

The man in the power armor grunts again and addresses them.

Danse: "It's not like I asked you guys to follow me. Why are you two even out here? Did Maxson send you to finish me off? Looking to get promoted by killing the synth spy?!"

Fed up with his rant, Haylen stiffly stands up, walks over to him, and slaps him across the face. The crack of the slap seems to echo for miles as silences descends upon the group. Nora and Bishop share a concern look. Haylen lets out a frustrated huff, then breaks the silence by addressing Danse.

Haylen: "We came here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Danse gives her a hard look, when his eyes suddenly widen in surprise.

Danse: "Don't tell me you two walked away from the Brotherhood! Why would you guys do such a thing?"

Rhys gets to his feet and limps over to them.

Rhys: "Of course we did, dumb ass. Your a synth, so what. You're still the same Danse we trained with when we were kids. No matter what Maxson says."

Bishop's ears perk up at the mention of the name Maxson. He recalled the name of a Brotherhood Knight called Arthur Maxson coming up in conversation with his parents when they were trying to decide where to go when fleeing the Mojave. He was an up starter in the east coast chapter of the Brotherhood. Word was he was trying to get D.C under control after the death of their elder and his daughter. Was he planing to expand into the Commonwealth? While Bishop was lost in his own thoughts, Nora was getting irritated at the trio's bickering. She clears her throat to get their attention.

Nora: "So, you guys are good now?"

The former Brotherhood members turn their attention to the two travelers. Danse speaks first.

Danse: "Well, that explains why the horde thinned out so quickly. I'm Danse, former Brotherhood Paladin."

Bishop rises an eyebrow, picking up on his tone. What ever made him give up the Brotherhood, it seemed he wouldn't be able to return to their ranks.

Bishop: "Nice of you to grow a conscious."

Rhys took offense to Bishop's comment and got in his face to replie.

Rhys: "You got something to say, waster?"

Bishop shows no signs of backing down as he replies.

Bishop: "Nothing you'd hear through the tin between your ears, canned meat."

Nora grabbed Bishop by his shoulder, while Danse stepped between them before a fist fight broke out. Nora quietly converses with Bishop, while Danse and Haylen talk with Rhys.

Nora: "I don't think I've seen you get this angry. What's going on?"

Bishop: "We had a chapter of the Brotherhood out in the Mojave. They pretty much kept to themselves, until they hear about a small settlement that manages to figure out how to put together a food sanitizer. The settlement starts producing high quality food, but decides to distribute it to the Mojave at no extra cost. Know what the Brotherhood decides to do? They send an envoy of Brotherhood soldiers to the settlement to demand them to surrender the food sanitizer and its blue prints. The settlers figure that the Brotherhood are better equipped to distribute better food through out the whole wasteland instead of just the Mojave. Plus, they could just make another food sanitizer themselves. After the Brotherhood has the tech and its blue prints they slaughter the whole settlement."

Nora is horrified at this new information, and gives the three a weary look. Bishop lets out a tired sigh as he glances at them too.

Bishop: "Something is different with these three though. I don't think the Brotherhood's tech obsession is in them. Maybe we can trust them."

Nora: "Maybe so. Let's take a break for a minute before moving out. Those ghouls gave me a run for my money."

Bishop: "Sure, here. Pass me some chips?"

He pulls out a can of purified water to hand her, while Nora pulls out a can of potato crisps. They exchange items as Haylen and Rhys quickly draw Nora into conversation. Bishop gives them space to talk. Bishop notices Danse standing off by himself, and gets curious. He walks over to him and begins a conversation.

Bishop: "So, what is all this really about? Brotherhood Paladins don't normally get exiled."

Danse is startled to hear someone talking to him. He pauses for a moment to consider how much to tell him. In the end Danse decides that it doesn't really matter, and tells him everything.

Danse: "I was sent here by my elder to scout the Commonwealth for the Brotherhood. We were investigating rumors of synths infiltrating settlements across the Commonwealth and causing destruction. While trying to determine the actual threat level they pose, I came across some disturbing facts."

Bishop: "What's a synth?"

Danse: "You're kidding right? Where have you been? The Institute and its synths are supposed to be the biggest scare around the Commonwealth."

Bishop: "Institute? Sorry, I just got here from the Mojave. I don't really know what's what around here, yet."

Danse: "That would explain why you seem so clueless. Simply put, the Institute is a highly advance shadow organization that's been terrorizing the Commonwealth. Something goes wrong, a settlement is attacked, people go missing, nine times out of ten the Institute is to blame. They're supposedly very technologically advance, so the Brotherhood decided to investigate the threat they pose and maybe even secure some of their tech. The only problem is nobody seems to know the location of their base of operations."

Bishop nods his head at this new information.

Bishop: "That explains what the Institute is, but what's a synth?"

Danse gives out a sigh.

Danse: "Basicly, it's a very advance humanoid machine. Reports have indicated that they've managed to advance the tech to the point, that the synths can perfectly mimic a human being."

Bishop's eyes widen at this. Why was the Brotherhood trying to secure such technology? He managed to hid his surprise from Danse and continue the conversation.

Bishop: "Wow, and how'd you three end up here?"

Danse: "Well, while investigating, I came across a synth scavenging tram. I was about to open fire on them when one of the synths spotted me. Instead of firing on me, it approached me and addressed me as M7-97. I got angry and started firing on them. Before they all went down, one managed to get in a lucky shot with a laser rifle. The laser it was using was so strong it burned through my power armor and nearly my hand. When the fighting was over, I go to tend the wound only to find it sparking and leaking some strange fluid that was defiantly not blood. I was freaked out so bad I took a shot of med-x and cut away the skin from my hand. My whole hand was mechanical. Then the skin just starts growing back without me taking a stimpack. I'm a synth, nothing but a robot in the eyes of the Brotherhood. And you know, that's not even the worst part."

Bishop: "Shit, you mean there's more!?"

Danse: "Somehow my elder, Maxson, found out what I am. He was convinced I was a spy from the Institute, even though I'm not. So, I ran before he could issue orders to kill me. I don't understand it, I have real memories of growing up in D.C. Scars from the training exercises when I was younger."

Bishop: "Could those memories just be programing? If a synth is just a robot that could be possible."

Danse: "I don't know. I do know those memories made me dedicated to the Brotherhood. That wasn't fake or programed into me, it was my own decision, and they just threw me away without a second thought. A whole life of service and suddenly it doesn't matter."

Bishop felt kind of bad for the guy. Sure most of the people in the brother hood were greedy tech hoarders, but this guy didn't seem like that at all and neither did his two friends. But before he would help, he had to know how much of the Brotherhood ideology they bought into.

Bishop: "What would you do for them exactly?"

Danse: "Like I said before, I was a scout. A forward scout in fact. I'd go to new areas and determine if the Brotherhood's presents was needed."

Bishop: "Were you ever involved in any of the tech recovery missions?"

Danse: "No, I never got involved with operations like that."

Bishop: "Why?"

Danse: "Honestly, I never felt comfortable with the guys involved in those operations. The soldiers were always hyped up on chems and the scientists were very shady. Like they think they're entitled to every scrap of tech in the wasteland."

Bishop: "So, do you think the Brotherhood is doing more harm than good now?"

Danse: "Depends on who you ask and which chapter you're talking about. The military part of the Brother hood usually only deals with high threat levels, like the mutant problem in D.C. and the Enclave occupation there. I don't think anyone is certain what's going on with the science division any more. Some ten years ago one of the lead scientist drove herself crazy looking for some sort of super soldier in the Mojave. She managed to ruin any chance the Brotherhood had of establishing a presents there and put a stain on their reputation."

Bishop: "What if there was a Brotherhood without the science division?"

Danse: "What do you mean?"

Bishop: "Well, my dad told me once about how, at one time, the Brotherhood was once divided into two codependent factions. They were mostly military driven and operated separate of the science division."

Danse: "Hmm, I think I know what your talking about. They use to call themselves the Brotherhood of Steel Outcast. It was all hushed up, but they were very successful in their mission with less mistakes than the main branch of the faction. Of course it wasn't long before the main branch of the Brotherhood reclaimed them, saying they were going rouge."

Bishop: "Maybe you can reform them. I'm sure there are other members who have a problem with their crappy science division."

Danse: "Who would trust a machine?"

Bishop: "Well, you can start with your friends over there. They did follow you across an entire wasteland just to see if you were okay."

Bishop points to where Rhys, Haylen and Nora are having a friendly debate. Danse looks to Rhys and Haylen and notices they keep shooting him worried glances as if to ask if he was okay.

Bishop: "They walked away from what they knew their whole lives just to make sure you were all right. Weather you're a machine or not, they trust trust you. So, trust them back. Either way we have to get going."

Bishop and Nora wave bye to the three as the continue on their way to Diamond City. As Danse stood with his friends he didn't feel so alone anymore.

Rhys: "So, what do we do now?"

Hayle: "We'll havwe to be careful to avoid any scouts Maxson may send. Other than that, I don't have the slightest clue. What do you think Danse?"

Danse: "Maybe it's time for a better Brotherhood. You guys ever heard of the Brotherhood of Outcast?"

They both look at him curiously as he begins to explain his idea of creating a better Brotherhood.

Meanwhile, Nora and Bishop continued their trek to Diamond City. Bishop glanced at the sky and noted that they only had a few more hours of day light. They manage to reach the ruins of the C.I.T. building as night began to fall. They stop at the foot of the bridge leading in to the city. Nora takes note of the court yard of the C.I.T. building as Bishop surveys the bridge and river. He takes note of the wrecked barge and boat, meshed together with junk bridges and reinforcements. On the barge, he notices several people moving and the flash of a power armor's head light. Nora turns her attention to the bridge leading to the city and notices several signs of raiders. The most notable sign being bodies impaled on spikes and hanging from lamp post.

Nora: "It's defiantly raiders. We're losing light fast. Should we try and take them out before dark?"

Bishop takes a moment to think. There's at least 5 men down on the barge, plus the guy in the power armor. The walk and earlier scuffle with the ghouls left them both a little worn out. So, they were going to need another option. He turns to examine the C.I.T building and its court yard. There was no telling what was in side the building, so that was out. He looks over the court yard next. A few wrecked trailers, debris, and a truck of radio active waste not much in the way of defendable. Then he notices construction scaffolding on one side of the court yard leading up to a hole in the building.

Bishop: "I don't think we're in the best shape to take on that power armor right now. We may be able to set up a defendable camp up there though."

He points out the hole at the top of the scaffolding. Nora nods and they begin to make their way over to the scaffolding, taking care to avoid the radio active waste on the back of the ruined truck. Bishop cautiously checks the scaffolding to make sure it's sturdy enough to clime, then heads up wit Nora following behind him. Bishop stops a moment to peer into the room behind the hole. The floor is intact, as well as the roof.

He moves intro the enclosed space and notices a steamer trunk tucked away in one corner. He moves toward it as Nora looks around the space and testing the stability of the floor for herself. Satisfied it wouldn't give out, she sets down her duffel bag and begins to set up her bed roll for the night. The steamer trunk clicks open as Bishop manages to pick its lock.

Nora: "Should we take turns keeping watch for the raiders?"

Bishop pulls out a disk like object from the trunk.

Bishop: "We won't have to. There's enough frag mines in this trunk to cover the whole court yard out there and half of the bridge."

Bishop pulls out about 30 more mines from the trunk.

Bishop: "I'll be back in a few minutes. You should check out the rest of the gear in the trunk. That pistol will only handle lightly armored enemies."

With that said, he set off back down the scaffolding to set up a mine field. Nora moves over to the trunk to see what else is inside it. She pulls out an assault rifle and switch blade. She tucks the switch blade into a hip pocket of her vault suit and takes the rifer over to her bed roll wondering if Bishop could give her pointers on how to effectively use it.

Bishop returns a few minutes later without the mines. He lets out a huff as he sits down next to his own duffel bag. He begins to set up his own bed roll, when he notices the assault rifle next to Nora's own things.

Bishop: "Fully automatic, nice. I can give you a few pointers on how to handle it. Might need to reinforce the stock though. Assault rifles have a bit of kick to them. Did you find a back up weapon?"

She pulls the switch blade from her pocket and flicks it open.

Nora: "Yeah, maybe you can give me a few pointers on sneaking, too. How are things looking out there?"

She closes the blade and places it back back into her pocket as she listens to his response.

Bishop: "The raiders have no idea we're up here. So far, none of them have wondered from their camp, but, I set up a few mines across the bridge so we'll hear them coming if they get any ideas. I scattered the rest of the mines around the scaffolding and court yard. If anything tries to get up here it will set a few mines off, so neither of us has to keep watch tonight."

Nora nods and lays down on her bed roll, the day's events finally catching up to her. She speaks one last time before falling asleep.

Nora: "Good night Bishop."

Bishop: "Yeah, good night."

He waits a moment for her breath to even out and make sure she's asleep. Once he's sure she's asleep, he pulls the holo tape Codsworth gave him from his belt. He turns it over in his hands a few times, debating on weather to listen to it. Before he can change his mind, he stuffs the holo tape into his pip-boy, making sure the volume is low so it doesn't disturb Nora. His mom's voice drifts over the pip-boy's speaker as well as Codsworth's voice.

 _Codsworth: "Ma'am, I must implore that you and your sir remain here and recover."_

 _Kira: "We can't. That lunatic Carson is still out there somewhere. I think he's starting to poke around the vault up there. We'll come back as soon as we take care of him. If Bishop somehow wakes up on his own, make sure he gets this, okay?"_

 _Codsworth: "Very well. Ma'am."_

 _Kira: "Sorry about that Bishop. We managed to take care of Anders and Williams, but it seems that Carson has managed to rally the remainder of his forces. We're going to try and lead him along the east boarder and into the Glowing Sea. If you wake up, me and your father will be bunked down somewhere near there. We will come for you once we take care of Carson, but if we don't….we love you."_

The holo tape fills with static before going silent. Bishop numbly takes the tape from his pip-boy and tucks it back into his belt. As he lays down on his own bed roll he thinks on how shaky his mom's voice sounded and the fact his father said nothing at all. Could the worst have really happened. It took hours before Bishop was finally able to fall into a restless sleep.


	7. Back on Track

On the Road Again

As unrestful as Bishop's sleep was, he was at least not plagued by nightmares. He awoke to the sun streaming through the dusty cracked windows and shining on his face. He let out a yawn as he stretched and got up to peer at the court yard below. No mines went off through the night, so it was safe to assume the raiders had kept to their camp. He glances toward Nora and notices she's still deeply asleep. He decides to leave her be for the moment and goes to disable and retrieve the unused mines.

He takes his time and keeps an eye out toward the river. After an intense half hour of disabling mines, he heads back up the scaffolding with all the mines tucked under his arm. He was thinking of ways to deal with the raiders as he placed the mines back into the steamer trunk. Nora begins to stir as he sits back down on his bed roll. Not many of the raiders were moving around their camp. Most of them were probably still sleeping. He gives the steamer trunk a glance. Maybe it was time for a little strategic stealth. Nora sits up as she fully awakens. She looks to Bishop as she lets out a yawn.

Nora: "So, what's the plan for today?"

Bishop: "Well, we're going to have to take care of those raiders, or risk them ambushing us as we cross the bridge. Since we find ourselves with a surplus of frag mines, I was thinking a little stealth bombing was in order. But first, we should have breakfast. We may have our hands full getting to the city today."

Nora nods and begins to rummage through her pack for breakfast. She pulls out a bag of potato crisp and a mufruit. She pauses as she notices Bishop pulling strips of strange dried meat from a canister. Nora rises an eyebrow at the strange meat.

Nora: "What is that?"

Bishop chews on a piece of the oddly colored meat.

Bishop: "It's dried scorpion jerky. Want to try some?"

Nora eyes the dried meat wearily. She gets a bit queasy at the thought of eating a bug like creature.

Nora: "No thanks, I'll pass."

Bishop shrugs and takes another bite of dried meat. Nora begins to eat her crisp and fruit. Once they finish breakfast, they clean up. Bishop grabs some of the mines from the trunk and they head down the scaffolding. Bishop gives Nora the details of his plan as they head to the stone railing down by the river.

Bishop: "So, we have enough mines here to booby trap the barge."

Nora: "What about the one in power armor?"

Bishop gives her a devious smirk.

Bishop: "I'll take care of him with a little trick I like to call, exploding pants. I just have to sneak up behind him and place an active mine on him. These things have magnetic bottoms. I'll also drop mines along the way. Once the power armor explodes you can open fire on any that scurry around from up here. They'll try to rush up here..."

Nora: "….And run right into the mines, nice."

Bishop: "Right. Make sure you take a position with plenty of cover. They may try shooting first before up here. Also, be careful shooting that rifle. It has one hell of a kick. Ready?"

Nora nods as Bishop hands her his duffel bag. She crouches by a concrete divider and readies her assault rifle as Bishop makes his way dawn the bridge toward the barge. Bishop quickly makes his way across the barge placing mines and avoiding the raiders that were stumbling around. Bishop ducks into an empty container to take in his progress. Most of the barge was covered in mines. The only thing left to do was take care of the raider in power armor, that was walking around at the end of the barge.

Bishop waits until the raider stops, facing away from him and quickly sneaks up behind him. Bishop swiftly attaches and activates a frag mine to the back of the power armor. As the raider turns, Bishop stays behind him and dives behind some barrels as the mine franticly beeps and then explodes. The sound of the explosion draws the attention of the other raiders. As they begin to rush out of their containers mines go off. The few raiders who survive begin to blindly shoot in a pan ic. Nora quickly takes aim and cuts them down.

Bishop peaks out from behind the barrels to see all the raiders dead. He begins to make his way back to Nora while picking up the raiders weapons to sell once they reach Diamond City. As he approaches, Nora notices Bishop is removing the clips of several rifles he has in his arms. He hands her the clips of 5.56 ammo and begins to pack the rifles into his bag.

Bishop: "Those guys had a load of spare ammo down there. 5.56 ammo isn't cheap so scavenging from raiders will save us caps in the long run."

Bishop looks to the ruins of the old Boston city.

Bishop: "It should be pretty much a straight shot to Diamond City from here."

Nora nods as she packs away the extra ammo and shoulders her own bag. They cross the bridge in a comfr4otable silence. Nora takes in the ruined city. The 200 years Nora spent asleep had not been kind to the city of Boston. She could still recall all the times she and Nate would travel to town to see baseball games. She could still hear the laughter they would share as he would give mathematical cometary to the games. He was horrible at sports, but loved the maths involved in them. Nora lets out a nostalgic sigh as she recognized the ruble ridden path as the one they would often take to the baseball stadium.

The streets seem void of sound as they make their way toward the ballpark. As they get closer, they start to see signs and arrows point to the entrance of Diamond City. Nora and Bishop stop short as a group of city guards rush past them. The group takes up positions at battlements down an adjacent street as super mutants storm out of one of the wrecked buildings. Three mutants remain in the building shooting at the group of guards while two mutants wielding board like clubs charge. The two board wielding mutants are also accompanied by three vicious mutant hounds. It was clear the group of guards were out matched.

Bishop and Nora share a nod then rush to assist the guards. The hounds charge ahead of the humanoid mutants first. Nora quickly guns down the three vicious hounds with her assault rifle, while Bishop takes care of the two meleers that were following closely behind the hounds. They duck into cover as the three remaining mutants fire a hail of bullets at them. Once the mutant's weapon's click empty, Nora and Bishop return fire. The guards begin to panic as the mutant on the ground floor yells as he trows a grenade. Nora sees it sailing in the air toward her and reaches out to grab it. Seeing her intent, Bishop steps out of cover to draw the attention of the other two mutants by firing at them. With the mutant's attention focused on Bishop, they don't notice when Nora catches the grenade and sends it sailing right back at them. The grenade flies through a hole in the second story of the building and lands at the feet of one of the remaining mutant's feet. It goes off and sends green flesh an red blood raining down on the street below. Through the dust Bishop guns down the mutant on the roof and nora cuts down the one on the ground floor.

Nora and Bishop share a hi-five as a victory. The city guards began to cheer and celebrate surviving the fight as the duo slip away. As they approach the gate to the city they notice a woman arguing with a man over an intercom speaker.

Woman: "Come on Danny, open the gate."

Danny: "No way, Piper. The mayor warned you before to watch what you print in that news paper of yours. That last article caused quite the spectacle between Myrna and Travis. You can't go around accusing people of being synths with out proof. It took days to convince them that neither of them were synths."

The woman, Piper, gives out a frustrated groan.

Piper: "You can't keep me out Danny. I live here!" 

She suddenly sports a smirk as an idea comes to mind.

Piper: "What's that? You say you're a trader up from Quincy. Hear that Danny? There's a trader out here with lots of merchandise to unload."

Danny: "Nice try Piper, but that old trick isn't going to work this time."

The speaker buzzes with static for a moment, then goes silent. Piper lets out a small shrill scream and gives the metal gate a light kick. Nora and Bishop approach the speaker. Piper goes to talk to them, but Bishop motions for her to stay quiet as Nora activates the intercom. She speaks in a fake deep voice.

Nora: "Hello, this is the trader that's come all the way from Quincy. Are you going to open the gate, or do I need to take my weapons else where?"

Danny: "Oh! Umm, sorry for the inconvenience sir. I'll just open the gate. Stand by."

Bishop motions for Piper to stand to the side with Nora out of sight. He stands in front of the gate as it rumbles and opens. A man is standing on the other side waiting to greet Bishop with crossed arms, trying to look important. Bishop clears his throat and mimics Nora's fake voice as much as possible.

Bishop: "It's about time! Do you know how long I've been waiting around out here?"

Danny steps around from where the gate controls are with a sheepish look. He dismisses the guard with his arms crossed and turns to Bishop.

Danny: "Again, sorry for the inconvenience sir. Please, enjoy your stay."

As Danny turns to retake his position by the gate controls, Bishop waves Nora and Piper through the gate. They make it through with out being seen and into the tunnel that leads to the markets. Danny turns and addresses Bishop.

Danny: "The markets are through that tunnel there sir. Have a good day."

Bishop gives Danny a nod and heads through the tunnel. Nora and Piper are waiting for him at the end of the tunnel. He flashes them a thumbs up that causes Piper to giggle.

Piper: "So, you two do this sort of thing often, helping out damsels in distress?"

Piper gives Nora a wink that causes her to blush a bit.

Nora: "Well, you did seem to be in quite the pinch there. Was he really going to keep you out?"

Piper: "Nah, Danny would have let me back in before nightfall. He's not that big of an asshole."

Piper takes a moment to give these strangers a good look. She takes note of Bishop's unusual gear, but is especially intrigued by Nora's vault suit. She recalls a recent news report about someone recently crawling out of Vault 111.

Piper: "Hey, you're that vault dweller everyone is talking about. Oh, man you've got to let me interview you for my paper. But where are my manners? I'm Piper. Owner and operator of Public Occurrences."

Nora's blush returns. After he retired from the army, Nate had taken up journalism as a hobby that turned into a job. They had actually met during an interview after one of Nora's more public trials. Nora shakes the hand that Piper offers.

Nora: "I'm Nora Carter."

Bishop gives Piper a friendly wave.

Bishop: "I'm Bishop."

Piper nods as she responds.

Piper: "So, what brings you guys to Diamond City?"

Nora gives Bishop a shrug, then he answers.

Bishop: "I'm helping her out with a problem she's having. Why don't you guys talk while I go sell these extra weapons I managed to pick up."

He waves to them as he heads off into the market. Piper turns her attention to Nora for answers.

Piper: "So?"

Nora lets out a sigh.

Nora: "Is there somewhere more private we could talk?"

Piper nods and leads her into her home and office at Public Occurrences. They head inside so Nora could tell her story from the beginning. Mean while, Bishop was sorting through the various stalls in the market. By the time he was done he had a fairly good stock of food, various ammos, and medicines they may for their journey. He kept an ear out for any gossip that may help them out, but so far had ony heard rumors of this mysterious Institute. The settlement may have been big but he doubt they would find much useful information here that wasn't ideal gossip.

He stops at the noodle stand in the middle of the market as his stomach gives out a growl. He sits down as the robot running the stand puts a bowel of steaming noodles in front of him and says something in a foreign language. Guessing that the food is being offered to him, Bishop passes the bot a few caps and begins to eat.

While he ate, Bishop thought back on the advice Mama Murphy gave them before leaving Sanctuary. There no sings of a man with a bright heart so far. With so little information to go on and a looming fear of this Institute, their leads were running out and fast. Bishop is brought out of his thoughts as another settler takes a seat next to him. He is surprised when the stranger begins to speak without looking in his direction.

Settler: "It would appear you are looking for information that no one is inclined to share."

Something about the monotone of the stranger's voice put Bishop on edge. The patrol man styled sun glasses that hid his eyes also didn't help.

Bishop: "Are you suggesting that you're more inclined to share?"

The man continues, as if Bishop's answer didn't really matter.

Settler: "Nick Valentine will have all the information you and your companion seek."

The man suddenly gets up and heads toward the gates of Diamond City before Bishop can so much as blink. Bishop looks at the retreating form of the strange settler for a moment before his soldier instincts kick in. The way the stranger carries him self is strong and assured. As if he was a predator on a hunt, yet contained enough to prevent drawing unwanted attention. Bishop had only seen those traits in fellow soldiers, particularly elite soldiers.

Bishop thinks on the name the stranger had given him. Nick Valentine could be the man with the bright heart. No one around town had mention a Nick Valentine though. Maybe Piper could fill in the blanks. As strange as the source was, maybe this lead would actually get them somewhere. Bishop slides the now empty noodle back toward the bot and heads to Public Occurrence.

Mean while, Nora is just finishing up her story for Piper. Piper expression is crossed with wonder and shock.

Piper: "Wow. Well you look good for a 200 year old woman."

Piper gives Nora a wink. Nora's face turns slightly pink from her statement.

Piper: "But really, it's impressive that just you and your friend managed to make it here all the way from Sanctuary. And you managed to get the Minutemen back in action too. You guys are like heroes from those comics Nat likes so much."

Their conversation is interrupted as Bishop enters the front door.

Bishop: "Good, you're both still here. Piper, do you know some one named Nick Valentine?"

Realization dawns on Piper as she recalls Nora telling of her kidnapped baby boy. She frowns at the thought of someone taking a baby.

Piper: "Right, if your looking for a kidnapper, Nick can defiantly help you. He works as a detective here in the city. Missing person cases are his specialty. You guy's should stay here tonight and get a fresh start in the morning."

Bishop and Nora agree to stay the night. They stay up for a while longer conversing with Piper. Nora promised to giver her an inside view view of pre-war life and Piper introduced her sister, Nat, to them. When it was time to turn in for the night, Nora took the couch, while Bishop set up his bed roll on the floor. For the first time since they had awoken from those cryo pods in vault 111, they both got a peaceful rest.

AN: It's been awhile. So here is where I start chopping up the main story line some. You could probably guess who tho strange settler is/was.


	8. The Brightest Heart

The Brightest Heart

Once morning came, the two travelers headed to the office of Valentine Detective Agency. As they entered the dusty office, they ere greeted to the sight of a frantically pacing woman.

Woman: "Oh, Nick. What have you gotten yourself into this time."

She stops her pacing as Nora clears her throat to draw her attention.

Woman: "Sorry, the office is closed at the moment."

Nora takes note of her distressed look.

Nora: "You seem worried about something. Is there something we could do to help?"

The woman lets out a sigh as she takes a seat.

Woman: "Ti's silly of me to worry really. Nick can very well take care of himself. I mean he's gone missing while working on cases before, but never this long. I'm Ellie, by the way."

Bishop: "What was the last case he was working. Maybe we could track him down for you."

Ellie: "Nick was working a kidnapping case. He managed to track it back to Park Street Station, but I haven't heard from him since. It's been a few days now and I'm starting to worry."

Nora: "Is that far from here?"

Ellie: "No. The station is just a few blocks North East of the gate. There were rumors a while back that some gang started operating out of there, so it's likely that Nick ran into some trouble."

Bishop holds out his arm, gesturing to his pip-boy's map interface.

Bishop: "Show us where it is and we'll see if we can find your missing detective."

Ellie marks Park Street Station on the digital map for them.

Nora: "Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it."

They give Ellie friendly waves as they make their way out of the detective office. As they make their way to the gates of Diamond City, Nora stops in font of Public Occurrences. Bishop turn to her when he realizes she stopped.

Bishop: "Something wrong?"

Nora: "No, it's just… I didn't get the chance to give her an interview like I promised."

Bishop notices her slight blush and grins a bit.

Bishop: "Why don't you let her know that we'll be back in a day or two. We still have to talk to the detective once we find him, so we'll defiantly be back. I'll wait outside of the gate until you're done."

Nora smiles to herself as Bishop pats her shoulder and heads to the gate. She turns toward the door of Public Occurrences and lets out a sigh before entering. She is met with the sight of Nat, who is sprawled on the couch reading an old comic. Nat greets her as she takes a step into the building.

Nat: "Hey Nora."

Nora: "Hey kiddo. Where's your sister?"

Nat: "She's upstairs working on our next issue."

Nora: "Thanks."

Nat: "No problem."

Nat goes back to her comic as Nora heads up the stairs to Piper's room. When she steps off the stairs, Piper is sitting at her desk going over a stack of notes. Nora lightly clears her throat to get Piper's attention. Piper gives her a smile as she turns to face her.

Piper: "Hey you. Here for that interview?"

Nora: "Sorry, but no. Me and Bishop are about to head out to find Nick Valentine. We talked to his secretary, Ellie, and she's worried something may have happened to him. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to give you that interview once we get back."

Piper: "Oh, man. That sounds serious if Ellie is worried. I hope you guys find him. Nick is a good guy."

Piper gives a sly look as she gits up from her seat. She quickly gives Nora a peck on the cheek before moving back to her desk. A blush blooms across Nora's face as she lightly touches where Piper kissed her.

Nora: "Wh-what was that for?"

Piper chuckles at her embarrassment.

Piper: "For luck you goof. Now go find Nick. The sooner you find him, the sooner I get my interview."

Nora gives her a grin.

Nora: "Why yes ma'am."

With a friendly wave good bye, Nora heads to meet Bishop at the gates of Diamond City. She finds him looking at the statue outside of the gate. He turns his attention to her as she approaches.

Bishop: "There's no way bats were used in this game to beat people to death. This guy doesn't look like a crazy killer to me."

Nora laughs at his statement.

Nora: "Of course they weren't. Who gave you that crazy idea? You know what, never mind. We should really be on our way to find the detective."

They turn east and begin to make their way to Park Street Station. Bishop gives Nora a smirk as they walk.

Bishop: "So, how did your reporter friend take the news?"

A blush instantly begins to spread across Nora's face at the mention of Piper. Bishop begins to laugh at her reaction. Nora gives his arm a shove as he calms down.

Nora: "Jeez, was I that obvious?"

Bishop: "Not really. I'm just a perceptive guy."

Bishop gives her a questioning look as she lets out a depressive sigh and slumps her shoulders.

Bishop: "Hey now. What's with the sad face? I was just kidding."

Nora: "It's just… Nate was my husband. We were happy together, too. Should it really be this easy to move on? He doesn't deserve to be forgotten."

They stop as Bishop turns to her and gives her a very serious look.

Bishop: "Nora...He's gone. As hard as it is to hear, as unfair as it is, he's gone. Nobody expects you to forget him and you don't have to replace him, but your still here and you don't have to be alone if you don't want to be. Okay?"

Nora wipes a stray tear from her cheek. She looks at Bishop and gives him a nod.

Nora: "Yeah and thanks."

Bishop: "Hey don't mention it. Besides, you have to keep it together until we find your kid, right?"

Nora: "Right."

They continue on their way. After half an hour of walking, several scrapes with raiders, the duo finally reach the Boston Commons. The park had defiantly seen better days. Nora remembered this place fondly, but it hurt to look at now in its desolate state. Debris were clumped in the pond, the plants were mutated beyond recognition and most if the surrounding buildings were in varying states of disrepair. Bishop checked the map on his pip-boy.

Bishop: "Looks like the entrance to the station should be on the other side of the Commons."

They both look through the gloomy mist hanging in the park and make out the metro entrance on the opposite side. They begin to make their way toward it, but stop short at the sound of approaching voices. They duck out of sight behind a junk car as a man and woman enter the Commons from an adjacent street a few feet ahead. Bishop and Nora follow out of sight so they can listen in on the strangers conversation.

Man: "Man, finally. It's been a pain undoing all this red paint."

Woman: "Just be glad Decon didn't have you pull up the metal plates."

The man lets out a tired huff as he crouches on the ground. He wipes at something on the ground with a cloth, but Nora and Bishop can't see what it is. The man lets out another huff as he stands back up.

Man: "It's been a while since I've done this much running around."

The woman chuckles at him.

Woman: "You're just not made for field work Tom."

Tom: "You got that right Glory. Give me my lab and a heap of junk to tinker with any day. I'll leave the field work to for the heavies."

The two approach a robot and its charging station, that is just inside the gates to the park. As the bot step out of its charging station, Glory takes out a shot gun and shoots its head off. The bot sparks a whirs on the ground for a few moments before going still. Tom lets out an irritated huff and turns the bot on its side to access a panel on its back. He loads a holo tape into a slot behind the panel. Tom then turns to Glory as he waits for the holo tape to do its work.

Tom: "Was that really necessary, Glory? The holo tape will wipe out any data on the ting about the Railroad and Freedom Trail."

Glory: "Better safe than sorry. Deacon says Des has been acting weird lately. Until we know what's going on with her it's best to put a hold on any recruiting right now."

The holo tape ejects from the bot once it's done and Tom crouches down to collect it. Once he stands back up, he gives Glory a concerned look.

Tom: "It must be something serious if Deacon actually told someone he was worried without any of his usual deflections."

Glory: "Yeah, but until Deacon can find anything solid, we'll need to keep this quiet. We were barely getting any new agents anyway so I doubt anyone will comment on the lack of recruiting effort."

Tom: "Are you gonna be okay? Lack of man power means less rescue operations and a reduced information network."

Glory lets out a sigh.

Glory: "As things stand now, Desdemona is in charge. We follow her lead on on almost every thing. If she's doing something shady the whole organization could be doing her dirty work and not know it. I've worked ops with Deacon before and trust his judgment. If he thinks somethings up its best to be sure before we dig ourselves a hole we can't get out of."

Tom gives her shoulder a reassuring pat.

Tom: "Well, with Deacon working on it, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. And we'll be back to rescuing synths before you know it."

With their work done, the two Railroad agents head back the way they came. Bishop looks out from behind the junk car to make sure they're gone. Once he's sure, he signals for Nora and they approach the remains of the robot. Nora crouches to inspect the robot's remains while Bishop looks around. Nora lets out a sigh.

Nora: "What ever that guy loaded into it did its work well. Every scrap of data has been wiped out."

Bishop finally spots the remains of the robot's head. He picks it up from the ground and carefully examines its insides. He notices a particularly large chip still intact among the ruined electronics. He removes the chip and tosses the ruined head. Turing to Nora, he hands her the chip.

Bishop: "Think we could get anything off of this?"

She takes the chip, but cant respond as they are interrupted as a woman comes storming from the entrance of Park Street Station. She is muttering angrily to herself and swinging a metal bat around.

She grips the bat in both of her hands as she stops to yell at them.

Woman: "Hey! Do either of yous two know the way to Diamond City!"

Bishop and Nora share a confused look before pointing in the direction they had come from. The woman gives them a curt nod.

Woman: "Thanks! Can't wait to get outa this stinkin city, with all these stupid locals."

She marches past them with the same air of hostility and disappears down the road toward Diamond City. Nora and Bishop share another look as their attention is drawn to the metro entrance by the sound of two voices.

Man: "Oh man, Nicky. We use to have the best times. I kinda miss having you around sometimes."

Nick gives out a chuckle.

Nick: "We may be on different sides of the law now Skinny, but I still like to think of us as friends. Could you imagine the rucks Darla's dad would have caused if he came looking for her himself?"

Skinny gives out a hearty laugh.

Skinny: "That old geezer woulda gutted me with a shot gun. And for the record, Nicky, we are friends. If you ever git tired of that detective gig, you know where to find me. See you around Nick."

Nick: "Yeah, see you Skinny."

Nora and Bishop her someone head back into the metro station as they approach the entrance. The sounds of foot steps signal Nick's approach. Nora and Bishop stop in shock at Nick's appearance as he rounds the corner of the station. Ellie and Piper had failed to mention his unique looks. All they can do is stare as Nick stops in front of them to light up a cigaret. He clears his throat after a few awkward moments.

Nick: "You folks need some help?"

Nora breaks out of her shock first.

Nora: "What are you?"

Nick: "Not from around here then, huh? Basically I'm what most folks around here know as a gen-2 synth. Professional, I'm detective Nick Valentine, owner and operator of Valentine Detective Agency in Diamond City. What brings you folks to the middle of downtown Boston?"

Bishop finally manages to shake off his shock.

Bishop: "Ellie actually sent us to come look for you. She got worried when she didn't hear from you after a few days."

Nick: "Ellie, hum. What a sweet girl. One of these days I'll worry her right to the grave. I better head back and apologize. Why don't you two stop by the office some time. I'd like to thank you for looking out for her."

With that said, the detective gives them a wave, then turns and begins to make his way back to Diamond City. The tow wait until he's out of sight before shearing another look.

Bishop: "So that's what everybody around here calls a synth. Gotta admit, I've seen some weird things, but this may be one of the wilder things."

Nora: "What did he mean by gen-2? Does that mean there's a gen-1?"

Bishop: "No idea. Do you still think he can help? Everybody seems pretty spooked by these synths."

Nora: "We may as well find out. We don't really have any other options right now. If he can't help we'll just have to find another lead some how."

Their walk back to Diamond City was spent in silence. All Nora could think about was Shaun. Where did those people take him and was he okay? Hopefully, Nick could point them in the right direction.

AN:

Well that happened. Des is on the chopping block, but would you all like to see the rest of the Railroad survive?

I've managed to side track my self by writing another story. It's a Dragon Age fix it story that I will probably begin to post after another chapter or two of this one.


	9. Finding What You Seek

Finding What You Seek

Night had settled over the Common Wealth when Nora and Bishop approached the door of Valentine's Detective Agency. Nora hesitates outside for a moment before collecting herself and entering. Bishop followed her in making sure to shut the door behind them. Ellie gives them a smile as she recognizes them.

Ellie: "Nick said you two might drop by. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to look for him."

Nora returns her smile.

Nora: "It was no trouble. He was actually on his way back when we ran into him."

Nick gives a playful huff as he comes over from his own desk.

Nick: "No need to be modest. It's not like Ellie is ever going to let me forget my bad habit of losing track of time."

Ellie gives his arm a playful slap as she gets up.

Ellie: "You know, one of these days I'm going to get you a working pocket watch."

Nick lets out a chuckle as he takes her place at the front desk.

Nick: "Good luck with that. So, you came all this way looking for a detective. What can I help you with?"

Nora takes the seat opposite of Nick, while Bishop leans on the wall next to the door.

Nora: "I'm looking for my son, Shaun. He was kidnapped from our vault."

Nick: "A kidnapping, not surprising around here. That seems to be the biggest crime here in the Common Wealth. What can you tell me about your kid?"

Nora: "He's barely a year old. Why would someone take my baby?"

Nick: "Why, indeed. Kids tend to ransom for a high amount, but a baby is significantly more difficult to care for. A vault you said?"

Nora nods.

Nick: "Hum… That's some serious security to get through. You'd either have to have a pip-boy, or some serious technological know how to even get the front door open. Did you get a look at the kidnapper, or how many there were?"

Nora takes a moment to think back. She recalls the image of someone in a white hazmat suit wrestling Shaun out of Nate's arms. Then the sound of the gunshot that killed him. She is brought from the memories as Bishop lays a hand on her shoulder. He gives her a sympathetic look as she quickly wipes the tears from her face.

Nick: "I know it's hard, but any details you can give me will help."

Once she's composed herself, Bishop gives her shoulder a pat and returns to his spot next to the door. Nora continues.

Nora: "There were at least two, maybe more. The one who took Shaun was in some white hazmat suit. But the one who killed my husband, I got a clear view of him."

Nick: "A dead husband, too. This is serious. Go on."

Nora: "He was an older caucasian man, bald and had a scar over his eye. He also had a weird metal brace over his left arm."

Nick: "Hum, that sounds oddly familiar. Ellie, could you pull my notes from the old Kellogg file please."

Ellie: "Sure thing Nick."

Ellie moves to one of the filing cabinets and opens a draw. She shuffles a few files before pulling out an older folder and handing it over to Nick. He gives her a quick thanks and places the folder on the desk in front of him. He skims a few of the file's pages while comparing them to the notes he written down from Nora's information.

Nick: "Well, looks like we hit a bit of luck. The man you described fits the description of a well known mercenary named Kellogg. You name a crime Kellogg has probably done it. Here's the most interesting thing, ten years ago he lived right here in Diamond City with a kid."

Nora: "Another kidnapped kid?"

Nick: "Maybe. His house is still locked up. Apparently, nobody has been inside it since he left. There my be clues to lead us to him now."

Nick stands and makes his way out of the office with Nora right behind him. Bishop gives Ellie a wave, then follows them. Once outside, Nick stops for a moment to light a cigaret. He takes a long drag of the cigaret, then lets out a sigh.

Nick: "I didn't want to say anything in front of Ellie, but there's a good chance the Institute is involved in this mess some how."

Nora: "The Institute?"

Nick: "Yeah. People in white hazmat fits a few of the other sightings that have occurred across the Common Wealth."

Bishop: "Who are they?"

Nick gives his cigaret one last puff before flicking it to the ground and stomping it out.

Nick: "Nobody really knows anything about them besides that they can move around the Common Wealth virtually undetected, highly technologically advanced and very secretive. Those synths every body keeps talking about, the Institute is where they're made."

Bishop: "Even you?"

Nick: "Yeah."

Nora: "Then what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be living at the Institute?"

Nick sounds a bit cold as he answers.

Nick: "I don't know. I just woke up one day out here in the Common Wealth. I tried for months to remember where I came from, but I never could. What ever memories I had of my time there, the Institute must have erased them before dumping me out here."

Bishop: "You sound bitter about it."

Nick gives out a thoughtful sigh.

Nick: "The people out here weren't very welcoming to me. I just wish I knew why I was left out here sometimes. The only other synths you ever see are usually part of scavenging teams."

Nora: "What are they like?"

Nick: "Drone like and devoid of any personality."

Bishop: "Maybe it was a good thing they left you out here."

Nick: "What makes you say that?"

Bishop: "You see how they want synths to be. Maybe being out here gave you the opportunity to be more than just another drone. You seem like a person to me, regardless of your appearance. I mean, do you think the Institute would have let you keep your personality?"

They stop at Kellogg's shack as Nick gives a thoughtful look.

Nick: "I never really thought about it that way. I guess I got hung up on the thought of being thrown away junk, I never really stopped to appreciate my situation. I've become more than just a synth, now I'm a person that's able to evolve past what I am."

Nick turns his attention to the shack's door.

Nick: "Well, this is Kellogg's old place. Looks like it's locked up pretty tight."

He gives the lock a quick look.

Nick: "Actual locks were never my thing. I don't suppose either of you are any good with a bobby pin?"

Nick steps back from the door as Bishop steps forward with a few Bobby pins and a screw driver. Nick turns to Nora as Bishop works on the lock.

Nick: "So, how did you two end up traveling together?"

Nora: "We met up in Concord to help out some settlers being attacked by raiders. Turns out those settlers were trying to get the Minutemen up and running again. Afterwords I mentioned that I was heading for Diamond City and Bishop offered to tag along."

Nick: "Concord? That's quite a ways out from Diamond City. The return of the Minutemen, hmm. That may be the best news I've heard in a while."

The lock Bishop is working on gives out a click as it finally gives. Bishop pushes the shack door open.

Bishop: "Shall we?"

They enter the shack and take a look around. The shack is sparsely decorated. There's a small table with several dusty kids toys spread across it next to a couch on the left side of the shack. While there is a simple metal desk and chair on the right. Nora approaches the table.

Nora: "Kid toys? So he did have Shaun here."

Nick gives the small space a quick scan.

Nick: "The question is, where are they now? It doesn't look like anybody's been in here for months."

Bishop: "This place doesn't strike me as a mercenary's hideout either."

They search the small shack for a few minutes. Nora lets out a depressed sigh when they find nothing.

Nora: "Another dead end."

Bishop places a comforting hand on her shoulder. They talk quietly as Nick moves to examining the desk again. There's a thick layer of dust covering the desk, but it is otherwise bare. A wire hanging out from underneath the desk catches Nicks attention. Nick moves behind the desk and catches sight of a small red button on its underside.

Nick: "Hello, what do we have here?"

Nick presses the button and the sound of moving metal fills the room. A panel on the wall adjacent to the door suddenly opens, reveling a whole other room. The three move to examine this hidden room. Inside, the room is shelves packed with food, medical supplies, ammo boxes and various weapons. In the back corner is a desk. The top is messy with strewn papers and scattered holo tapes. In the middle of the room sits a plush arm chair with a table next to it. On the table is a rag, shot glass, ash tray, box of cigars and a bottle of scotch. Bishop goes to inspect the shelves, while Nora examines the chair and table, and Nick goes for the desk.

Bishop: "Now this is more of a mercenary's hideout."

He walks over to Nora.

Bishop: "Find anything?"

Nora: "A couple of .44 rounds, some scotch and cigars. Apparently he's a big stogie fan."

Nick: "Hey you two. Looks like we hit the jack pot."

They head over to stand with Nick next to the dessk. Nick points to the desk while holding a piece of paper.

Nick: "Several of these papers are detailed mission debriefs and reports. They don't say who the missions are from or when they were given, but this one describes the successful delivery of a baby. After the delivery he goes on to say he's moving to Fort Hagen."

Nora: "He'll know where Shaun is. We've got him"

Nick: "Maybe. There's no telling if he's still there."

Nora: "We have to try."

As they talk Bishop is looking over the desk. The writing on a holo tape catches Bishop's eye. He picks it up and silently reads, Mojave Locals + Recon. He quickly tucks the holo tape away before Nick or Nora can notice. With answers found, the three exit the shack. Once outside, Nick shows Nora where to find Fort Hagen and helps her mark it on her pip-boy's map. Nick looks out over Diamond City as evening settles in.

Nick: "I know you probably want to rush off after Kellogg now, but you may want to wait for morning. You'll need to be prepared for Kellogg. He is a professional mercenary, after all."

Nora: "Good idea Nick."

Nick: "Drop by and see me after all this is done. I'd like to meet your kid some time."

Nick gives a wave and turns to make his way back to the agency. Nora turs to Bishop as Nick disasters into the Diamond City Market. She notices he is lost in thought while fiddling with a holo tape.

Nora: "Bishop, where'd you get that holo tape?"

At hearing her voice, Bishop snaps out of his daze and looks around.

Bishop: "Huh? Where did Nick go?"

Nora gets a bit worried about how dazed he seems.

Nora: "He left a minute ago. What's up?"

Bishop hesitates for a moment before showing her the label on the holo tape.

Nora; "Mojave locals? Your parents maybe?"

Bishop: "Maybe."

Nora: "Well, go on. Listen to it."

He gives her a nod and pops the tape into his pip-boy.

 _Kellogg: "Let's see, it's been three months since the old man terminated his little side project. I tried to warn him it would be a waste of time. Anyway if you guys are looking for me I've decided to move to Fort Hagen. No use in sticking around here anymore with out the kid. Haven't seen any sings of those folks from the Mojave since that last rad storm. If they were smart they would have taken cover in the old Mayoral Shelter up that way. Would have been easier to get into than the fort and more defensible. Although with all those NCR stooges mucking around their chances look very grim."_

 _Kellogg gives a dark chuckle as the holo tape cuts out._

Bishop's pip-boy downloads the location of the Mayoral Shelter and marks it on his map. He shows Nora and she notices its not far from Fort Hagen. His voice is lined with uncertianty as he speaks.

Bishop: "It's the first lead I've had on them."

Nora looks at the surrounding area on her own pip-boy and formulates a plan.

Nora: "Help me get to the Filling Station near Fort Hagen then go after your parents."

Bishop looks at her sharply in surprise.

Bishop: "I'm not going to let you face Kellogg alone."

Nora crosses her arms and gives him a stern look.

Nora: "That's not your choice. T need to take care of him on my own terms. One of witch, is to face him alone."

Bishop: "But-"

Nora: "No buts! I need to do this on my own. Look we can meet back up at the Filling Station. Who ever gets there first can just wait for the other."

Seeing that she's not going to change her mind, Bishop relents.

Bishop: "Fine! In the mean time, think you can sweet talk your reporter friend into letting us crash at her place again?"

He gives her a smirk as a heavy blush begins to from on her cheeks. She stutters in her response.

Nora: "I-we… we're not like that!"

Bishop chuckles at her embarrassment.

Bishop: "Sure, and you don't think about how soft her lips would be."

Nora's face morphs into a dreamy look as her fingers trace her cheek.

Nora: "They are soft lips… Hey! Don't do that you jerk!"

Bishop chuckles again as she shoves his shoulder.

Bishop: "Glade you were able to find someone in this mess of a world."

Bishop notices as she fiddles with her wedding ring again. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Bishop: "You know, it's okay to be happy again."

She nods to him as they head to Piper's place to spend their last night in Diamond City. Piper, Nora, Nat and Bishop laugh and talked as the evening carried on. Piper and Nora eventually snuck off to have their interview, while Bishop began to teach Nat various games of poker. When morning came, Bishop and Nora set off determined to reunite with their loved ones.


	10. It's all Over but the Crying

AN: Here are some things you need to know

highway is raised and the gunner camp at Mas Pike Interchange is moved forward along the highway so its lined up with Fort Hagen.

2.I completely ignore Kellogg's back story, so he's just a heartless asshole.

3\. Ham radios are actually useful.

will indicate character shifts so I don't have to use meanwhile.

It's all Over but the Crying

The walk to the Fort Hagen Filling Station took a few hours. Bishop and Nora didn't talk much. Both were lost in their own thoughts of what layed ahead. The silence was broken once they reached the station.

Bishop: "We should probably clear out the area before we leave."

Nora nods. They begin to look around for enemies. After five minutes they clear out a few boa flies and rad roaches in and around the station. They meet up under the station's shelter.

Nora: "Well, that's everything."

Bishop gives a silent nod before letting out a sigh.

Bishop: "Are you sure you want to face Kellogg on your own? There's no telling what he may have in there."

Nora: "I have to. Good luck with finding your parents."

Bishop gives her a final nod, then turns southwest to make his way to the Mayoral Shelter.

Nora watched until she was sure he was on his way the turned her attention toward Fort Hagen. After quick look around the building, Nora found all the doors barricaded. She returns to a group of scaffolding near the back of the building that led up to the roof. She follows the scaffolding up and has to quickly duck behind a stack of sand bags to avoid being shot by turret guns set up on the roof. She takes out he assault rifle and makes quick work of the automated guns. Now aware of the possible danger, she moves cautiously around the roof looking for a way into the building. After crossing the roof and taking care of several more turret guns, Nora finds an access hatch. Taking a calming breath, Nora opens the hatch and descends a ladder to enter Fort Hagen.

As Nora turns from the ladder, she finds herself in a dust and debris covered hall way. The inside of the building appeared to be wrecked. She makes her way past a kitchenette in search of stairs to the lower floor. It doesn't take her long to find them. Nora looks down the stair case and notices fairly fresh boot prints in the dust as well as some strange foot like impressions. She readies her assault rifle and begins to follow the trail of prints down the stairs.

The prints continue past the ground floor landing and continue down to the basement. As she enters an office area, Nora lets out a surprised gasp and rises her assault rifle at the sight of several gen-2 and a few skeletal like synths. She cautiously lowers her rifle and approaches a gen-2 synth.

Nora: "What the hell?"

Nora scrambles back and rises her riffle as the synth suddenly speaks in a robotic monotoned voice.

Synth: "Commands confirmed. User Kellogg's access has been terminated."

Nora: "So Kellogg is here!"

To her surprise it answers her.

Synth: "Affirmative. Former user Kellogg is located in the Fort Hagen Command Center, accessed by elevator."

All the synths suddenly rise an arm to point her in the right direction. She follows the line of synths to an elevator that looked to have once been boarded up. Nora steps over busted up pieces of board and a wood cutter ax to reach the elevator. She steps into the elevator and hits the button for the command center.

Once Bishop was sure he was out of Nora's sight, he broke out into a panicked run for the Mayoral Shelter. Up until this point he had no evidence of his parents situation, but now he was sure something had gone horribly wrong. His parents would have come back for him, unless they ran into trouble. Could the NCR have brought the whole of what remained of their forces to the Common Wealth just to hunt them down? The closer to the Mayoral shelter he got, the more he believed this was the case. Skeletons littered the ground with shredded NCR uniforms hanging off them and scattered bits of NCR power armor.

Bishop stops short at the sight of the Mayoral Shelter's door. There were gouges around the door's casing as if it had been clawed at. The door itself was bent back as if something had just pealed it open. Bishop removes his rifle from his shoulder and carefully makes his way past the damaged door.

Once inside his attention is immediately drawn to the blood splatters on the wall. Some were dark red while others were a dark green. Oddly enough there were no bullet holes on the walls, yet the ground was littered with shell casings. He quickly makes his way deeper into the bunker.

As he reaches an open room he catches sight of a scraps of black leather on the floor. He follows the trail of leather to an elevator at the oppisite end of the room. A larger piece on the ground next to the elevator catches his eye and he decides to pick it up. He cries out at the sight of his father's symbol etched into the piece of leather. A holo tape lays on the ground where the scrap of leather was. Bishop quickly scoops it up and shoves it into his pip-boy to play. Ulysses' voice comes out pained and weak.

 _Ulysses: "We didn't know how bad the rad storms could get. We got a couple of hazmat suits a while back to try and loose him in the Glowing Sea. Damn man doesn't know when to give up. He lost a few hundred men chasing us and turned ghoul. NCR didn't care, bit their new friends sure did. Brotherhood pulled their support after he turned. Kira isn't happy about it, but the bitch that hurt our boy is gone. Still hasn't stopped Carson though."_

 _Ulysses lets out a series of pained coughs as hurried foot steps can be heard in the background. A horrendous screech is heard, then Kira speaks in an urgent tone._

 _Kira: "Ulysses, we have to go now! Carson is right on my heels."_

The holo tape suddenly cuts out. Bishop removes it from his pip-boy and throws it back to the floor. He turns back to the elevator and hesitates at the sight of a bloody red hand print on the door accompanied by green stained gouges at the center. It was as if something had tries to claw its way into the elevator. As Bishop steps into the elevator, dread settles in the pit of his stomach.

As Nora steps from the elevator, the intercoms of the fort crackle to life.

Kellogg: "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend the frozen tv dinner. Knew I should have taken you out while I had the chance."

Nora rolls her eyes as she looks around the command center, while Kellogg drones on.

Kellogg: "Stupid synths are on the fritz as you can see. Goes to show you, can't relay on anyone but yourself."

The synths here are pointing just like the ones up stairs. She follows their path as Kellogg speaks again.

Kellogg: "That reminds me, what happened to your little friend? That merc from the Mojave? Bailed on you the first chance he got I bet. With all that heat from the Brotherhood and NCR, who could blame him right."

Nora gets worried at hearing this. She recalls him mentioning people had chased his family from the Mojave. Her thoughts are cut short as she catches sight of a destroyed synth sparking on the floor. She crouches behind a couch next to it and carefully scans the room. There appears to be nothing dangerous in the room. She starts to move from behind the couch, but stops as she catches the sight of three roatating lights on the ceiling. She quickly ducks back down as the lights focus on her position and begin to fire lasers. The lasers ignite the couch causing Nora to panic and quickly rool from behind the couch. Thinking quickly, Nora aims her rifle at the ceiling in the direction of the lights and lets of a volley of shots that quickly take care of the three laser turrets. She makes her way through the next door as the speakers crackle again and Kellogg speaks.

Kellogg: "I can see you're not gonna leave. Fine then can't say I didn't give you a chance to walk away. I'm disabling my defenses. Let's get this over with."

Nora's attention is drawn across the room to the next door opening. She cautiously approaches the door and looks past is a hall way that leads to a darken room. She quickly crosses the hall way and enters the darken room. Nora is alarmed as the lights suddenly come on and a man steps from behind some electronic equipment. The same man who shot her husband, Kellogg. Nora speaks coldly.

Nora: "So, you're Kellogg."

Kellogg: "The one and only. You know the egg heads said you were good with electronics, but you're something else to disable all of the synths so easily. So, what do I have to do to get you out of my hair?"

Nora quickly rises her rifle at him.

Nora: "I'll make this really simple. Where, Is. My. Son."

Kellogg puts a hand to his head and gives out a sigh.

Kellogg: "Listen, you have a chance to walk away right now. That's more than what most get now a days. Do your self a favor and forget about the kid."

Nora: "You killed my husband and stole my baby! I'm not going to just walk away. Now the next words out of your mouth better be where to find Shaun!"

Kellogg just lets out a laugh at her out burst.

Kellogg: "Well aren't we the tenacious one. The Institute has him now lady, so just go back to your vault."

Nora quickly rolls behind a desk to her left as Kellogg draws and fires six shots from a black revolver. Kellogg ducks behind a desk on his left to reload. While he is distracted Nora quietly crawls to the opposite end of the desk and waits. Once Kellogg clicks the now loaded cylinder back into his pistol, He stands from his cover and stalks to the desk Nora ducked behind.

Kellogg: "Sorry lady, but you're going to have to do better than hiding if you expect to survive."

He quickly scans the area she should be as he comes around the desk ready to fire, but is shocked to find her not there. He quickly spots the end of an assault rifle being held from around the desk's corner. He lets out a grunt and stumbles backwards as the rifle comes to life. The recoil from the gun nearly causes it to jump out of Nora's hands as she holds down the trigger. Once the gun clicks empty, she listens for signs of movement. All she can hear is painful gasps and coughs as she cautiously stands from behind the desk.

Kellogg is sprawled on the floor of the command center, riddled with bullet wounds. The majority of the wounds are on his abdomen and left side of his body. His legs are a mangled mess of blood and bullets. In his right hand he still clutches the revolver. He gives her a bloody grin as he sees her.

Kellogg: "After all the shit I survived, now I get taken down by a pre-war house wife."

He pauses to let out another series of bloody coughs. Nora lowers her assault rifle as she speaks.

Nora: "How do I get to the Institute? Where are they!?"

He laughs at her again.

Kellogg: "Who knows, but well that's your problem now."

Before Nora can react, Kellogg puts the pistol to his temple and pulls the trigger for the last time. Nora lets out a scream of frustration at the sight of the deceased mercenary, feeling the hope of finding her son dwindle. She drops her rifle and falls to her knees. After a few moments of angry tears she pulls herself together. If the Institute had Shaun, then she would just have to find them now.

As she makes her way back through Fort Hagen, all of the synths have disappeared. She ponders this for a moment before continuing on her way outside to head for the Filling Station. Once she reaches the station she notes that Bishop has yet to arrive, so she begins to set up a make shift camp site under the Filling Station's shelter. As she sits by the fire awaiting Bishops arrival and planing her next move, she can hear ominous booms in the distance.

–-

As the elevator reaches its destination, Bishop can smell the smothering scent of gasoline and other flammable substances. The doors of the elevator open and greet him with the sight of many oil cans and gasoline cans. The floor is drenched in the slick mixture. Bishop quickly pulls his father's mask over his nose and mouth at the toxic odor the begins to carefully make his way across the slick floor. He makes his way down the hallway, following the blood spots and gouges on the walls. As he gets deeper in to the bunker there only seems to be more and more canisters of spilt oil and gas canisters. Shooting off a gun in here would be suicide. Why were his parents here?

He shoulders his rifle and takes out his combat knife as the oil and gas on the floor gets thicker as he goes. The oil thins out as he reaches an open basketball court with a hole in one of the concrete walls. As he scans the open area his attention is drawn to a group of sand bags stacked at the opposite end of the court. Disregarding all of the chewed up bones on the ground he makes his way to the sand bags. As he rounds the sand bags he stops cold at the sight of two skeletons laying side by side. He drops to his knees in dispair as he notices one skeleton dressed in the remains of his mother's desert ranger armor with his mother's .50 caliber rifle next to it, while the other is laying in the tattered remains of his father's duster with his staff Old Glory broken in two next to it.

Bishop's thoughts are cut short as an unnatural screeching shatters the silence. He quickly ducks behind the nearest stack of sand bags and begins to scan the court. The heavy footsteps of power armor begins to grow from the hallway. Bishop grabs and aims his revolver toward the hall as it's filled with a bright green light. The beast that emerges from the hallway is a ghoulish monstrosity unlike any thing Bishop had ever seen before.

The ghoul was badly bloated with running boils that left a trail of bright green blood in its wake. The glow of its body was almost blinding. The worst part of the thing was that it appeared to be encased in a mangled suit of power armor. The medal had lines of bright green running through it as if the skin had infused it with blood vessels. The fusion core that once powered the armor was flashing red, a warning sing that it was dangerously over charged. It gave out a blood curling scream as it drug its metal encased feet across the concrete floor created deep drag marks as it went. Bishop was surprised it was able to cross the floor without igniting the whole structure.

The ghoul suddenly stops and throws its head back, sniffing at the air. It lets out a growl as it begins to stalks directly toward Bishops position. As Bishop assess his situation he determines that the ghoul is too soaked in the deadly mixture of gas and oil to shoot it and holsters his pistol. Even if the ghoul were to ignite it would sustain little damage due to the protection of the power armor. Bishop glances at the ghoul again and catches sight of an emblem painted into the armor's breast plate, the NCR emblem accompanied by the rank markings of a general. Recalling the holo tape's final words, Bishop flies into a rage and stands from his position without thinking.

Bishop: "Carson, you bastard! We left the Mojave because of you and your NCR bullshit! Just leave us alone!"

The ghoul lets out a feral snarl and charges at Bishop. He quickly takes out his combat knife and tries to slice at the glowing ghoul as he side steps its lung, but his blade simply bounces off the flesh infused power armor. The ghoul quickly gives Bishop a staggering back handed punch, that causes a boil on its hand to erupt. Bishop stumbles a bit from the strike as the irradiated fluid sears the flesh of his cheek. Bishop is quick to wipe the burning fluid from his cheek as the ghoul prepares for another charge. Bishop doges again and manages to jab between the plates of power armor, enraging the ghoul. It lets out another scream as it catches Bishop off guard and grips him by his neck.

The ghoul lifts him a foot and a half from the floor and shoves him backwards until his back slams into the concrete next to the large hole. In a panic Bishop stabs his combat knife in to a gap in the armor at the elbow of the arm holding him against the wall. The ghoul lets out a pained screech and digs the over grown nails of its other hand into Bishops side. He lets out a pained grunt as the ghoul slams him into the concrete again. Bishop nearly blacks out from pain as the ghoul suddenly drop[s him to the floor and backs up sniffing at the air. The ghoul's attention focuses in on the hole next to Bishop.

A roar emits from the darkness of the large hole that sends Bishop scrambling backwards in a panic. He manages to get to his feet as a death claw marches from the hole. The glowing ghoul stalks its way up to the death claw before it can notice Bishop. He begins to carefully make his way from the court so as to not draw the deadly creature's attention. The ghoul lets out a screech in the death claw's face at its intrusion. The death claw gives the obnoxious ghoul a back hand in return that sends it sprawling to the floor. The death claw gives out an agitated growl and charges at the downed ghoul on all fours. The ghoul scrambles to its feet to meat the fierce beast.

Bishop makes it into the hallway as the two monstrosities clash. He quickly closes and bars the door before stumbling toward the elevator. The sounds of their struggle grow weaker as Bishop gets closer to the elevator. As he pushes the button to open the elevator, the sound of the bared doors breaking open and the dieing moan of a death claw resonates in the bunker. The elevator doors open and Bishop throws himself inside it as the sound of stomping power armor grows closer. He pushes the up button inside the elevator as the ghoul comes into view. As the elevator doors begin to close the ghoul begins to charge. Bishop quickly draws his revolver and fires off a shot at the ghoul as the doors shut and the elevator heads upward.

The shot catches the ghoul on the chest plate and sends sparks to the oil and gasoline slick floor setting off an immediate flash of light and explosion. The ghoul lets a furious shriek at the sudden heat on its face. The ground floor shakes unsteadily under Bishop's feet as he hobbles out of the elevator. A horrendous screech can be heard from the elevator shaft as Bishop heads for the exit.

Bishop lets out a Relived breath once he's back in the open air and pulls the mask from his face. His relief is short lived as he hears a loud scratching coming from the Mayoral Shelter. Bishop begins to panic as the scratching turns to rushed stomping. He turns just as the ghoul crashes into his side. Bishop feels a sickening crack in his ribs as they tumble down a small hill, away from the Mayoral Shelter's entrance. He barely manages to scramble to his feet as the ghoul struggles to stand as well. The ghoul's bright glow was now dimmed by the large scorched patches of skin as it faced Bishop once again. He caught sight of the red flash of the unstable fusion core on its back. He takes out his revolver as it begins to charge.

Bishop: "Enough!"

Bishop throws his self forward and to the side of the charging ghoul when it is close enough. He twist as he falls and shoots the unstable fusion core dead on with his revolver before crashing back to the ground. The effects are immediate as the unstable fusion core explodes like a mini nuke from the bullet's impact.

Bishop lays on the ground feeling numb. After a moment he rolls on to his back as silent tears begin to run down his face. He just lays there staring up at the Common Wealth sky wondering what he would do now. The burning in his side and ache in his ribs and back brings him back to reality. He holsters his revolver and struggles to his feet. He holds a hand to the scratches on his side and begins the painful walk back to the Fort Hagen Filling Station.

Nora is sitting in a salvaged chair by the fire when her attention id drawn to the sound of approaching foot steps. She looks toward the direction of the footsteps and sees Bishop staggering toward her holding his side. She quickly gets up from her chair and helps him sit down in a second chair he had pulled form the filling station.

Nora: "Oh my god, what happened!?"

Bishop lets out a pained grunt as he sits. He turns his face from her as he answers.

Bishop: "I...I don't think I can talk about it yet. Where's Shaun?"

Nora sits back down in her chair and lets out a heavy sigh.

Nora: "Kellogg was working for the Institute all along. They're the ones who really have him."

Bishop: "And Kellogg?"

Nora: "Offed his self before I could get him to talk."

Bishop lets out a weary sigh as he runs a hand tiredly over his face.

Bishop: "Back to square one then."

Before he can say anything elese a loud hum fills the air. They share a look.

Bishop: "What is that?"

Nora: "It...sounds like a blimp."

As they search the sky for the source of the sound neither of them notice a dark figure watching from a distance. As the humming grows closer he turns and begins walking away.

X6-88: "X6-88 reporting. Mission complete, ready to relay back."

A moment later he disappears in a flash of pale blue light.

As the humming grows louder a pre-war blimp floats into view. The two stand as a voice is broadcasted loudly from its underbelly.

Voice: "Attention all of the Common Wealth. Do not interfere, our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brother hood of Steel."

As the voice fades out a vertibird detaches from its underbelly and heads straight for the filling station. As the vertibird draws nearer Bishops eyes widen.

Bishop: "Peaceful my ass. Get back!"

His warning comes too late as two suits of power armor fall from the vertibird. The shock wave of their landing causes Nora to stumble and Bishop to topple over. One of the knights moves to restrain Nora while the other stands over Bishop. The knight's voice sounds cruel as he speaks.

Knight 1: "Finally got you freak."

The other knight tries to corral Nora away from the scene.

Knight 2: "Get out of here local. This is an official Brotherhood matter."

As knight 2 struggles to keep Nora back, knight 1 gets tires of her interference. He walks over and delivers a light blow to Nora's temple.

Knight 1: "Didn't you hear our message local? Don't interfere!"

Bishop manages to stand in time to see Nora fall to the ground. He flies into a rage at the sight. He quickly draws his knife and plunges it into the neck of the knight that hit Nora. Blood spurts from the gap in the armor as the blade cuts into his neck. Bishop removes the knife as the knight falls, blood now gushing from the wound.

The other knight quickly turns and delivers a heavy blow to Bishop's temple with his laser rifle. A gash is left behind as Bishop falls to the ground. Bishop's vision is spinning as the remaining knight sneers down at him.

Knight: "You're lucky Elder Maxson wants you alive."

The knight begins a perimeter check as he radios back to his vertibird.

Knight: "Asset secured. Ready for pick up."

The vertibird loops back around lower, preparing to land. As it draws closer to the ground a rocket is shot from the nearby over pass. Bishop blacks out to the sight of the rocket exploding against the vertibird. As luck would have it, the flaming mass of wrecked vertibird crashed on the remaining Brotherhood Knight on the ground.

A lone figure is standing on the over pass holding a smoking rocket launcher. He is wearing a chinese stealth suit with a black leather trench coat over it. A skull is carved in the orange visor and highlighted by black paint. He throws aside the rocket launcher and gives a short laugh.

Figure: "Well, that was fun. Metal pancake anyone….hum?"

He looks around the trashed gunner camp he was contracted to take care of. Green goo piles litter the ground as he reaches for his plasma rifle leaned against the concrete railing of the over pass.

Figure: "Oh, right you guys are all dead. Oh well. Let's go see what's so interesting shall we."

He disappears as he activates his suit's stealth field.

The figure stops at the vertibird wreckage to admire his handy work. As he draws closer to the filling station, his attention is drawn to a woman groaning on the ground. He deactivates his stealth field and approaches the woman to assess her condition. He stops her attempt to rise when he notices the bruise forming at her temple.

Figure: "Easy there ma'am. That Brotherhood knight gave you quite the lump."

Nora: "What...who?"

He helps her to one of the salvaged chairs by the burnt out fire. Once she's settles he removes his helmet to reveal a pale face framed by shaggy black hair. He gives his hair a ruffle then answers her.

Samuel: "Samuel Autumn ma'am."

Nora looks around the camp a moment before a panicked look settles on her face.

Nora: "Bishop! Where's Bishop?"

She tries to stand, but Samuel quickly stops her.

Samuel: "Easy, you may have a concussion. I'll look around for your friend."

She settles back in the chair as Samuel turns to search the area. I t doesn't take long to find him. Bishop looks half dead from his unattended wounds. Samuel checks for a pulse and is surprised to find a steady one. He hauls Bishop to his feet and begins to drag him back to the make shift camp. Nora gasps at the sight of Bishop's injured form.

Nora: "What did you do!?"

Startled by her unexpected out burst, Samuel releases his hold on Bishop. Bishop lets out a pained groan as he hits the ground.

Samuel: "Oops. Hey is there a radio inside the station?"

Nora moves to Bishop's side.

Nora: "What?"

Samuel: "You know, one of those old ham radios they use to use to communicate?"

Nora: "I think. Why?"

Samuel: "Well, I'm no doctor, but I think your friend is going to need more help than a stimpak can provide."

Nora looks down at Bishop and notices he is slightly shivering and sweating. Both were a sure sign of a fever setting in. Samuel moves into the station as Nora prepares a bed roll next to the fire pit. She moves Bishop to the bead roll and relights the fire. It doesn't take long for Samuel to find the radio. After a few moments of tinkering he is ready to broadcast.

Samuel: "This is Samuel Autumn broadcasting to the Castle. I have to injured civilians in the vicinity of Fort Hagen. If you have any Minutemen patrols in the area send them this way."

Samuel repeats his message once more before switching the radio back off. He moves back outside and takes the seat next to Nora as the sun begins to set.

Samuel: "I've radioed the Minutemen H.Q. With any luck, you'll have help for your friend by morning. So, any particular reason the Brotherhood are interested in you and your friend?"

Nora keeps her gaze fixed on Bishop as she answers.

Nora: "No. One of those guys said something a bout an asset though."

Samuel lets his gaze drift to the injured man.

Samuel: "Well, how interesting."

He knew the Brotherhood and asset usually met securing a piece of tech. So why were they securing a person?

In an oddly clean location a bright flash of pale blue light fills a dark empty room. When the light fades the room is no longer empty. X6-88 dust off his black leather over coat as he exits the room. He walks down a short hallway and enters a glass elevator. Without pressing a button, the elevator closes and begins to descend on its own.

The elevator passes several floors of people walking around in clean lab coats and pristine white jumpsuits. Among the people, synths can be seen doing work in the back round. The center section of the floor is made up of glass panels, showing off a flow of clean water. Surrounding the paneled area are sections of lush health grass and planters that hold healthy green trees. Between the plots of trees are small sections that form water falls that flow into the paneled area.

The elevator continues passed the glass flooring then stops. X6-88 steps into another hallway that leads to a private office. He reaches a closed door marked director, and press a button near the door's casing to alert the occupant of the room of his arrival. The door suddenly opens to reveal a neat and clean office. Inside there is an elderly man sitting behind an oak desk and a young woman sitting in front of it. X6-88 walks into the room ans stands next to the seated woman.

X6-88: "I apologize for the interruption miss Volkert."

The woman gives him a friendly nod as the man addresses him.

Man: "Ah, X6-88. Doctor Ayo said your mission was a success."

X6-88: "Yes sir, but there has been a development. It would appear the Brotherhood of Steel has arrived in the Common Wealth."

The man's expression turns a little cold as he addresses the young woman.

Man: "Cassy, if you wouldn't mind, it would seem we will have to finish our chat later."

She stands as she answers.

Cassy: "Of course, Director. Glad to see you made it back safe X6."

X6-88 nods to her as she gives the two men a wave and exits the room. As the door closes behind her the Director turns to X6-88 with a serious expression.

Director: "It would seem we will have to advance our plans quicker than expected. Now, give me the full details of your mission."

X6-88: "Yes, father."

AN

Samuel Autumn was created by The Enclave Assassin. All credit for Samuel's creation and badassery goes to The Enclave Assassin. And thank you The Enclave Assassin for breaking my writer's block and allowing me to use your badass OC.

Another chapter down. I feel like I missed a lot of detail in this one tho. A glowing feral ghoul fused in power armor, now there's an image. He would count as a fusion core, right?

Trying to fix the under use of Shaun too. I mean you'd think he'd be pissed that he had a living relative alive but the Institute basicly kept them a secret.


End file.
